Journey of Anticipations
by KurukiXV
Summary: This one is about Ryoma and Sakuno finding friendship in each other. It doesn't happen right away, but as they get to really know each other, they may find a little something called 'attraction'. RyoSaku For fluffiness, stay tuned! *I own nothing!*
1. A Revelation

**_Author's Note: _**Alright, this story is a tale of Ryuzaki Sakuno finding friendship in a boy that we all know as Echizen Ryoma. Trust me, this isn't one of those get up and go 'We're suddenly friends' fics, rather this is a story of character development and the steps to mending a relationship and maintaining one. Read on and I hope you enjoy this journey of anticipations.

* * *

_**Journey of Anticipations**_

Chapter 1: A Revelation

On the roof of Seishun Academy High School, Sakuno sat, starring at the sky, which at the moment was populated by white fluffy clouds. Three years it'd been since she first met him. Three years she'd spent fawning, following, stuttering. But from what she'd heard, she decided she was done and free. Free of being bound to an impossible hope for a wondrous outcome.

Flashback

"So Echizen. Saw you walking with Ryuzaki-chan yesterday. You two finally become an item?" Momo inquired. He and Eiji were in the locker room with Ryoma, getting ready for practice.

"Che" was Ryoma's only response.

"Come on Ochibi. You guys would look great together" Eiji exclaimed, eyes wide at the image of a jubilant chibi Ryoma and Sakuno walking holding hands.

"No" was Ryoma's once again curt reply.

"So young, so young!"

"Yeah, and Sakuno-chan is so cute!" Eiji said, looking to Ryoma for any changes in his mix of a smirk and a look of disinterest on his face.

"Ryuzaki means nothing. The old hag just asked me to walk her home 'cause she had some paperwork to finish up. Besides, she gets lost constantly, trips over herself constantly, and stutters constantly. She's annoying" Ryoma finished.

Somehow, he pulled that off in a seemingly bored tone, all the while ticking off the reasons as he bounced a ball repeatedly on his racket.

"If you say so" Momo and Eiji replied. But inside, they both predicted a different outcome.

Unbeknowest to the boys inside the locker room, Sakuno had heard everything. Hearing 'Ryuzaki-chan' had caused her to stop and listen right outside the door. After that declaration of Ryoma's she ran off…

End Flashback

Which led her to her current position on the roof.

As a first year in high school (10th grade), Sakuno hadn't changed that much. It was the beginning of the year, only two weeks in, and Sakuno still had her twin braids. She also still wasn't that great in tennis, but she could still volley with Tomoka. But after hearing some of Ryoma's insensitive comments, albeit half-true, but rude, she admitted, she felt that she now really knew his blatant opinion of her.

Wiping away a stray tear, she willed herself to not cry and accept what she'd heard. After all, she was probably better off without Ryoma. Although he showed his gratitude when necessary, he and Sakuno weren't even friends. They hardly talked to each other when they seldom were in one place at one time.

So instead of seeing the situation as a bad one, Sakuno decided to look at the positive side. If she could detach herself from Ryoma emotionally and mentally, it would be better off for the both of them. She would gradually no longer feel nervous around him or shy when near. Instead, she would simply stay away from Ryoma all together, except at tennis practice. That was the one exception, for Sakuno did care for the well-being of the whole team.

But sitting there on the roof for that one moment in time, Sakuno felt as she'd experienced a revelation. This one small occurrence, those few uttered words were enough for Sakuno to finally see an outcome that she knew would happen all along. She was Ryuzaki Sakuno Akiri , a 14-year old teenager that had plenty of potential and could stand on her own two feet.

AND, she didn't need Echizen Ryoma's approval or a place in his heart.

* * *

Okay, I know this first chapter was short and dramatic, but as a fellow teenage girl, I can relate. This first chapter is based upon my own life experiences, though few. The rest of the story will be based on the friendships around me that I've been apart of and witnessed. This story, of course, is RyoSaku though it doesn't happen until a bit ways down the road. This one's more of a friendship fic and later on, friendship fluff and the 'could there be something more' scenarios. Now if you liked, please review. I wanna get feedback on this first chapter.

P.S. The next chapters onwards will be longer, I'm estimating an average of 750-1,500 words. Remember, you get a cookie for reviewing!!


	2. A Realization

EDIT:Hey, readers! This is the author, a whole almost-year later. So I was looking at how short these chapters were and why I didn't put them together in the first place. Ah, the naivety that I possessed at the age of 13. Anyway, what was once "A Realization, Part 1" and "A Realization, Part 2" are now put together to just be "A Realization". The chapter's still not long, but I just _had _to put the two together. If I didn't I would've been driven nuts. Anyway, enough of my ranting, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2, A Realization

Echizen Ryoma was very hungry. Ordinarily, he would be satisfied and sleeping during lunch, but a certain girl hadn't come with a bento. Usually, on Thursdays (today), Fridays, and Tuesdays, she'd fix him him a bento and drop it off to him right before lunch period. She didn't eat with him. So there he sat down on the rooftop, tummy growling from lack of food. Lying back, he questioned why Sakuno hadn't given his usual bento. While pondering on this matter, his eyelids closed as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ryoma passed Sakuno on his way into school. She however, although making contact with him, continued conversing with Tomoka without a word to him. Head tilted upwards, he was once again wondering about the sudden change. Usually in the mornings, Sakuno greeted with a shaky "Ohayou Ryoma-kun." But today, she was different. Not to mention, her hair was now in a single braid.

Two hours later, Ryoma was in the hallway, walking to his next class. Sakuno appeared in his line of vision right before he turned into the classroom. He paused and was once again ignored as she walked on past and around the corner. Now irritated, Ryoma stalked into class and took a seat. He didn't like change and he really didn't like being ignored.

---------------------------------------------

Right before lunch, Ryoma finally realized. Sakuno was avoiding him by not talking to him. He certainly didn't know why, and as it turns out, his bento was missing again. There was no appearing stuttering Sakuno as Ryoma made his way to the rooftop. So, he decided to get to the bottom of it. And there was only one way to do it.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was trying to figure out how in the world she was going to explain to Tomoka about Ryoma. Of course, she was Tomoka's best friend and that came before being president of Ryoma's fan club. But at lunch, Sakuno found it just a bit difficult to explain to her.

"But why Sakuno-chan? Our Ryoma-sama needs your delicious bentos to keep his strength up!"

"Tomo-chan, I don't think Ryoma-kun even misses the bentos."

"But Sakuno-chan, I thought you liked Ryoma-sama!"

"I did and I still do admire him, but Tomo-chan I can't keep catering to Ryoma-kun when I'm obviously a bother to him," Sakuno sighed as she finished this statement, for she was still getting used to the alterations in her feelings for Ryoma.

"Mada made dane, Ryuzaki," a voice came from overhead. Ryoma had heard all of Sakuno's last statement. Sakuno, seeing Tomoka's wide eyes sitting across from her, whirled around to discover the Tennis Prince himself, standing right behind her chair.

"Can I help you, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, seeming confident, but a little shaky inside.

_'Whoa, she didn't stutter,'_ Ryoma mused, quickly blinking twice.

"It's Friday," he merely stated.

"And," Sakuno said bravely. She was certainly used to him using as few words as possible.

_'I think I'm getting the hang of this,'_ she thought. Looking her square in the eye, Ryoma was just a bit caught off guard at her one-word response.

"My bento," was his reply and counter.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, but I'm not obligated…" Sakuno was cut off by Ryoma's "Come with me." It was Sakuno's turn to be caught off guard.

"Eh…"

"Come with me," Ryoma repeated, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of her chair.

"Where are we going, Ryoma-kun? I wasn't done with lunch…" Sakuno was caught yet again by Ryoma's answer, "The rooftop."

While Ryoma was half-dragging Sakuno all the way to the rooftop, she was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

_'Doesn't he get it? I'm trying to let him go and he's just making it harder. And when do I matter to him anyway? He never cared before.'_

By the time Ryoma opened the door to the rooftop and released Sakuno's wrist, she was all fired up for a showdown.

"What do you want Ryoma-kun?!" Sakuno demanded. Ryoma was taken aback, though he didn't show it.

"What's with you Ryuzaki?" he asked, stumped at her sudden behavior.

"I was eating lunch and you just dragged me away. I should be asking you the same question." Sakuno was surprising herself at the words she spoke to Ryoma.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" he put it simply.

"I've been living my life. Is that so wrong?" she answered. She was suddenly feeling very strange, unlike herself, but for some reason, she didn't mind.

"You stopped leaving me bentos and hanging around," Ryoma said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I just…" Sakuno decided to attempt to be reasonable.

"I figured I was just a bother. I heard you talking to Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai and I thought I would just do you a favor and leave you alone," sheplained, all the while looking him straight in the eye.

Silence then prevailed as Ryoma leaned against the one wall, contemplating on how to react. Sakuno looked anywhere but his face and finally strolled over to stand near the railing.

When she finally heard his voice, he said, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Sakuno, taking on an unusually intense frown, marched right up to him, coming mere inches away from his face. Since he was about three inches taller than she was, she had to look up. But she was far from inhibited, something she definitely would have felt had this been last week, when she was quiet, always submissive Sakuno.

"Oh, I wasn't huh?" Sakuno shot to him, in an angry tone.

"No. And I don't understand why you're so different," Ryoma said this, still not totally understanding.

_'So clueless!'_ Sakuno thought.

"I'm doing you a favor. You don't want me around. I won't come around. Not even to your matches, if you prefer" Sakuno countered.

"I'm going back to lunch," she said next and made haste to the exit. All this excitement was giving her a headache. Just as her hand was on the knob, she felt his hand on her wrist. Again.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno growled, dropping the honorific in her anger.

"But what if I told you that all I said wasn't true," Sakuno heard Ryoma's low voice behind her.

* * *

Ahh, this chapter makes me shiver a whole year later. *bliss* Thanks to all that reviewed the original Part 1 and 2 of "A Realization." You're awesome! And to new readers, please review. You get a brownie! Or a cookie. Whatever floats your boat.


	3. A Ray, as in Friendship

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter's word count is epic fail (750 to 800). I'm now a freshman in high school and it's a lot more work to do now. So as mentioned on my profile page, I won't have as much time to write and update. Nevertheless, I will continue this story, because I'm very in love with this plot. Here's...

* * *

Chapter 3- A Ray (as in Friendship)

Whirling around to face him, Skauno replied, "How could you be lying? I heard you" and she inwardly marveled at the fact that Ryoma was trying to turn the tables.

"You didn't think that I was just trying to get them to leave me alone?" Ryoma asked her. In fact, Sakuno hadn't thought of that. Seeing her turn her head away, Ryoma guessed it.

"Ryuzaki, I know what I said hurt your feelings." Saying this was hard work for Ryoma. In his mind, he thought that probably half of what he said was true and that Sakuno shouldn't have been so sensitive.

"So I guess this is where I say…" Ryoma paused before finally saying one of the few phrases that he didn't say often, "Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Ryoma bowed slightly and when he stood straight again, Sakuno was longer frowning.

"I guess I forgive you. After all, you weren't basing your statement on the current facts" Sakuno answered. The way she saw it, she may have been the world's biggest klutz back in the seventh and eight grades, but she'd fared much better as a third year.

"How so?" Ryoma innocently asked. Sakuno resisted the urge to be extremely annoyed at Ryoma's clueless expression.

"You know, two and an half years is a long time, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno managed to answer calmly.

"I suppose" Ryoma mused while looking off to the side.

"Well, I'm going back to lunch now" Sakuno said, before walking away towards the exit of the roof. Once again, her wrist was caught and Sakuno experienced a very serious moment of déjà vu.

"What this time?" Sakuno sighed and turned to Ryoma.

"Are you still fixing me bentos after all?" Ryoma was expressionless as he asked but if Sakuno's ears were working properly, she would've swore she heard a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Sure, but you've got to earn it", Sakuno replied, crossing her arms.

"How?"

"I guess…you can try…how about I ask you a question. How do you plan to make it up to me?" Sakuno got a shrug of the shoulders in response.

"Well, how about this? You can prove your worth by being nice. Every time you're courteous, you earn a bento."

"Nice? I'm a nice person" was what Ryoma had to say to her.

"Well, you're more of the bare minimal type when it comes to that. But go out your way to be nice. Like, say hello every once in a while. Or compliment someone to boost their self-esteem if you see they're down or something" Sakuno suggested.

"I guess that'll do" Ryoma responded with another shrug. Sakuno just shook her head at Ryoma's attitude and left to share this recent information with Tomoka.

* * *

(After listening to Tomoka phone spaz all weekend), the next Tuesday on the roof, Sakuno appeared in Ryoma's line of vision. Yesterday, he'd helped her with a few books and earlier that morning she'd gotten a small "Hello" out of him.

"It's about time you got here" the aforementioned boy spoke up from the floor, eyes closed.

"At least I made one at all" Sakuno replied, huffing slightly. Se left it with him and stayed for a few extra minutes to get his evaluation.

After tasting, Ryoma commented, "Rice a little too salty, fish a little too spicy. I'll just eat wasabi if I want that." Sighing, Sakuno turned on her heel to go, though she did note what Ryoma said for future reference.

"Arigato" was what Sakuno heard before she left completely. She paused, turned back, and smiled.

"Arigato to you, too" Sakuno replied before leaving. While on her way back to lunch (no accidents occurred), she didn't regret making that little deal with Ryoma. She figured that in time, he would be nice and not because of a little deal. It was nice to have her cooking appreciated and as a result, Sakuno had a good feeling about the weeks to come.

(A/N): Mind you readers, Sakuno's not trying to change Ryoma or anything but wouldn't you RyoSaku shippers appreciate them becoming friends and then progressing to something more? This is Sakuno's way of getting Ryoma to cooperate in a way. I hope to showcase Ryoma's personality a bit more in the chapters to come but it's taking me a bit of work to peg his personality. Only your reviews will tell me if I'm truly doing a good job!


	4. A Rhythm

Oh my goodness, I updated! Somebody call the cops! *gets rotten vegetables thrown at her* Really, I am very sorry that I haven't update sooner. And so, in an attempt to make it up to you, I'm posting two chapters at once! Yay! *readers give an unsatisfied stare* I'm sorry, it's the best I can do. Please forgive me! And I just want to thank everyone for supporting me, the reviewers, and the people that read and decide to favorite the story or put it on alert. That really encourages to get my butt posting again. So here's the fourth chapter of JoA! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter4- A Rhythm

As time went by, Sakuno got into a steady rhythm of making Ryoma a bento about every other day. It wasn't that he wasn't decent everyday; he was. In fact, they'd became somewhat friends. So let us peek into of their seemingly inconsequential meetings.

"Here you go, Ryoma-kun". Sakuno held out the bento for him to take.

But being the sleepy boy he was, he didn't respond but merely gave a little yawn and continued resting.

"Do you want lunch or not?" Sakuno gave a little huff, finally gave up, and left his bento next to him.

As she turned to leave, he said, "Ryuzaki?"

"Ryoma-kun?" She looked back and saw him peering at her, even with his cap pulled low over his eyes.

"Stay" he merely said. He pulled his cap off and sat up, taking the bento in hand.

"Um…okay," she replied slowly and moved to take a seat on the cement roof next to him.

Frankly, this was a change for Sakuno and it baffled a bit. He'd never asked her to eat with him before. Maybe he really did enjoy her company. But if it's one thing Sakuno learned over the years, it was that she should never get her hopes up about Ryoma…**ever**.

They both silently started eating and there was silence until Ryoma said, "Arigato" and Sakuno just nodded her head. Although neither said much of anything, the silence was semi-comfortable. Sakuno finished first and put her bento aside.

Sitting with her back against the wall and legs folded beside her, she took a look up at the sky. The same sky she'd cried under months ago. But that was mid September and this was late November. She was a different girl. She gave a little sigh and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Thinking?" was what the voice asked next to her.

"Yeah," she replied and was silent again.

"About?" Ryoma prompted.

At that exact moment, Sakuno was thinking that Ryoma must've been in the best mood of his whole 15 years of life. She opened her eyes and was just a bit surprised to find him lying about six inches beside her, his arms behind his head.

"The clouds, the sky, that Biology test I have, just…stuff."

"How can you spend time thinking about the sky?" Ryoma questioned, his eyes now closed.

"I just do. You've thought about why it's blue or how it got there?" Sakuno asked.

"Not really," he replied and opened his hazel eyes to meet her brown ones.

Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed minutes, but was only a few seconds. Ryoma was the one to break the stare and looked up to the sky, And to Sakuno's amazement that weird short staring contest didn't faze her at all.

Oh yeah, she was definitely different.

"Do you think the sky is suspended like on strings or just there?" Ryoma piped up. He'd blurted it out and didn't even heave a chance to think about whether or not it sounded too stupid.

Not that Sakuno would care anyway.

"I think the sky is just there for us humans to look at. Like us, for example," Sakuno responded, looking down at Ryoma's now closed eyes.

"Hnn," was his reply and Sakuno knew he was likely to be asleep in several minutes. So she sat back, closed her eyes, and listened to Ryoma's quiet breathing.

And when Sakuno glanced at her watch and saw it was time to go to class, she didn't wake Ryoma. She merely scooped up the two empty bentos, her bag, and quietly left the roof, stealing one last glance at Ryoma. When she closed the door, sealing off all traces of noise, she wasn't flustered or troubled over her time spent with Ryoma. And although she'd just got over her feelings for him, she was content to simply sit besides him.

* * *

Because I'm a bit of a review whore, I say REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!! Thank you for reading!


	5. Ryuzaki

Next chapter people! Enjoy! P.S. Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter5- Ryuzaki

Although Sakuno was shy and pretty much laid low, that didn't mean she was that way in all areas. In fact, in the ninth grade, Sakuno had been brave enough to join another after-school activity other than tennis. She became a member of COE (Clean Our Earth). She believed in environmental friendliness and picked this particular club out of a few others she was interested in. Last year, she was just a member. This year, she was the chairman. A moment of courageous volunteering landed her the leadership spot and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

So, this particular Wednesday, Sakuno and her 14 other COE advocates gathered in their usual once-weekly classroom.

Just as Sakuno called the meeting to order, a boy wandered past. He instantly recognized her voice and stood just inside the classroom, where no one could see him.

He didn't know his Sa… correction Sakuno conducted and ran a club. He'd always figured she was too shy and a push-over.

But there she was, standing before her fellow members and brainstorming what public park they wanted to clean next. And when a first-year girl got too excited and started demonstrating just how loud and ear-splitting her voice was, Sakuno actually told her to calm down and repeat herself.

This boy had never seen her take charge like this before and it brought an unusual feeling to his stomach. He stayed in his position for a while, contemplating whether or not he should make his presence known. He decided to and stepping from behind they wall, made his way to a table in the back of the classroom.

Sakuno, whose attention was on a girl who stopped half-way through her sentence to turn her head, didn't notice Ryoma until he was near the table.

Needless to say, the 10 girls in the club were speechless once they witnessed the Echizen Ryoma plop down during a meeting of the COE.

"Um… can I help you Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Just listening in; go on," he replied.

So Sakuno shakily motioned for the girl to continue with her statement. Sakuno had no earthly idea why Ryoma was there and she wasn't sure she liked him being there at all.

After their 45-minute meeting was up, the next park determined, along with fundraising ideas, Ryoma made his way to the front of the classroom.

Sakuno, packing up her bag, saw him approach out the corner of her eye.

"Didn't know you chaired Ryuzaki," he remarked, smirking a bit, hands in pockets.

"Well…yeah. Anyway, may I ask why you came?' Sakuno asked.

She was beyond stumped. She was definitely sure Ryoma didn't come just because he cared about the earth. No, it had to be something else. Maybe a senpai set him up, or his father made him go.

Sakuno was so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice him picking up her two text books she had to lug home.

"Made made dane, Ryuzaki," Ryoma quipped, before turning to the door. Only then did Sakuno notice the state of her books.

After a few steps down the hallway, Sakuno bravely spoke, "I'm sure you came for a reason Ryoma-kun."

"I told you earlier."

"But…"

"I just didn't know you chaired, Ryuzaki," and he gave her a brief glance with a gleam in his eye.

Only then did Sakuno get it. Maybe she'd put her leadership skills to action in everyday things more often.

And so Ryoma and Sakuno parted ways at her grandmother's office to meet one coach who was wondering why on Earth Sakuno wasn't stuttering when she said goodbye to Ryoma. And was even more flabbergasted why the boy actually said see ya (none the less in his usual tone) back.

Shaking her head, Coach Ryuzaki was left to wonder if the world was coming to an end.


	6. Reading Inspires

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! This begins the part in the story where Ryoma and Sakuno actually become real friends and don't interact just for three bentos a week. *laughs for no reason* Personally, i cannot wait until the good semi-fluffy stuff starts happening. I should have the next chapter up next week; it's just the typing part that's left. Please enjoy!

Chapter 6- Reading Inspires

Sakuno was hunched over in the library, studying a stack of flash cards. Instead of sitting in the cafeteria with Tomo and her other friends, she was studying for her big English test after lunch. She had a C and wanted a B as a final mark, so she had to ace the test. But currently, she had her palms pressed against her eyes, frustrated and already exhausted of studying the verbs she had a test on.

"Hey," a voice addressed her. Sakuno opened her eyes to see none other than Ryoma, standing before her.

"Hey," she greeted back. "What're you doing here?"

"Returning a book," he replied. He lingered on the other side of the table and then came around to stand by her. "Got a test today?" he asked her, studying her flashcards.

"Hai, but I'm not making much progress," she answered and put her head in her hands. She didn't mean to make Ryoma pity her, she was just sick and tired of studying English.

"You need help?" he asked, seemingly offering his aid.

"No, I don't was to impo-," but Ryoma was already sitting across from her, taking up half of her stack of flashcards.

"First word: elaborate." Sakuno spelled it, then gave the definition of Ryoma's request. They did that with all 40 words (with a few minor setbacks) and by the time the last few minutes of lunch rolled around, Sakuno felt ready for her English test. She was also surprised to discover that Ryoma was pleasantly patient.

As they both stood and Sakuno gathered her things, she said, "Arigato, Ryoma-kun. You really helped me out a lot." She didn't want to pump his ego,, but she did want him to know that she appreciated his help.

"Don't mention it," was his uncharacteristic response. Sakuno gave him a grateful smile then turned to go.

"Ryuzaki," Sakuno turned around as Ryoma called her name.

"Bento, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Tomorrow." And with that, Ryoma nodded his head and left.

* * *

Sakuno crept up the stairs to the roof and as usual, found Ryoma there.

"Here you go," she said, sitting down next to him. Sometimes she sat with him for a few minutes, other times she stayed, and every once in a while jetted off to a prior engagement.

"Arigato," he said and she beamed at the appreciation.

"You pass the test?" he asked.

"Hai! I was in the top five for good marks, thanks to you, Ryoma-kun." And Ryoma merely nodded his head. There was a few seconds of silence and then Sakuno remembered.

"Oh! And here's something else, too," she said and handed him a smaller bento box. Inside was a small cake and a can of Ponta, which Ryoma promptly cracked open.

"I think you've outdone Ryuzaki," Ryoma said once he polished off his pop.

"I just wanted to show I was really grateful," she replied with a slight blush.

"Proven," was all he said. Sakuno moved to get up, but Ryoma's face clearly told her she was welcome to stay. So with a smile, she sat down next to him and spent yet another lunch period with Ryoma.

* * *

Review, review, please! Your opinion matters! :)


	7. Rid of Scholary Arrogance

Alrighty, I'm back with a nice over-a thousand-word chapter. That's not a lot to some people but to me it's quite an accomplishment. The next chappie is about that length, too. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Rid of Scholarly Arrogance

It was now late January, and both Sakuno and Ryoma were now 16. They were also bonafide friends. Other students could see the two in the hallway together occasionally and Sakuno had resumed attending Ryoma's practices when possible. The senpai also noticed her reappearance and were thrilled to report that Ryoma always played a bit better with her watching. He also tended to show off. And so, Sakuno's support did not go unnoticed.

One morning, Sakuno arrived with Tomo to school, stepping through the gates and going to the latter's locker. On the way, Sakuno encountered Ryoma talking to Eiji and Momo (more like being glomped). Sakuno and Tomo giggled at the sight and caused the senpai to look over, which resulted in Ryoma being released.

"Hey. Locker, five minutes," Ryoma said, calling to Sakuno.

"Hai," she responded and walked on. She and Ryoma's lockers were relatively close, just a short walk away. After making sure Tomo was safe and sound in class with no school-wide disturbances, Sakuno headed over to meet Ryoma.

"Hey," she said once she'd arrived. Ryoma was lost in the sea of his messy locker and only pulled his head out once he'd found his books.

"Hey," he greeted back, pushing back a piece of hair from his eyes. It was longer now that he was older, but he never let it grow to where it prohibited his playing. Sakuno actually really liked his hair and it's length. Sometimes she wished she could run her hands through it…but we're getting off topic aren't we?

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakuno asked, once they'd set off down the hallway. They were currently headed to her first hour class.

"I kinda…need your…help," Ryoma finished, looking around to see if anyone had heard his "embarrassing" statement. Sakuno herself was at first a bit astounded but quickly recovered.

"For what?" she asked, curious.

"History," he replied.

"A test?" Sakuno guessed.

"Yeah and I've got a D in the class. I need a C or I get kicked off the tennis team."

"Sure, when can I help?" Sakuno wasn't so hot at English, but as regards to History, she was pretty good.

"Today, after school, my house."

"Kay, see you then," Sakuno said once they arrived at her classroom.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno walked to his house after school in comfortable silence. Tennis practice had been canceled so they were free to leave right after. Nobody saw them leave school together either, except the spying senpai of course. Of course, Momo and Eiji were close to tears at the "growing up", Oishi was worried if the situation would turn inappropriate; Kawamura was too busy exclaiming about "burning wins", Fuji had a strange smile on his face, Inui was writing data, and Tezuka and Kaidoh just didn't care.

Once Sakuno and Ryoma had arrived to his house, they were greeted by Ryoma's family one-by-one. But before that, Ryoma tried to get around them. Maybe he should've considered studying at Sakuno's house instead.

"Wow, your house is big," Sakuno remarked as they approached the driveway.

"Thanks. Now, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna sneak around to the back and then-"

"Umm, Ryoma-kun? Why are we sneaking?" Sakuno asked.

"If my family see me come with a girl, they're gonna go nuts," he replied solemnly.

"Oh," Sakuno merely replied. She didn't see was so special about a girl, nonetheless her, being over his house. Then all of a sudden, shock hit Sakuno with surprising force. She was fulfilling one of her former dreams! Getting to meet Ryoma's family!

Sakuno would've started looking around for some random brown bag to hyperventilate in hadn't it been for Ryoma's, "Ryuuzaki," which snapped her out of her panicked daze. He was standing by the back door, a finger to his lips.

"Come on, we've got to be really quiet and try to get up the back stairs," he instructed her quietly.

"Hai," she whispered. However, their efforts were in vain. Nanjiroh had spotted them coming up the driveway from a window. He'd discreetly been checking if his "special" magazine had arrived yet, which the mailman always left near the bush below the window. But instead, he got a picture of his own son coming home with a girl, a cute one nonetheless! He quickly alerted Rinko and Nanako, who weren't quite as excited.

"The little squirt's probably gonna come in through the back just to avoid us. So let's surprise them!" Nanjiroh exclaimed, very excited. Then, they saw shadows outside the door (Ryoma and Sakuno).

"Hide!" he whispered and picked the kitchen closet to conceal himself in. The two sensible women just waited behind the corner. Ryoma opened the door and went in first.

"Shhh," he said very quietly and at that moment, Nanjiroh chose to leap out the closet.

"Hah! I knew you would eventually bring home a girl! That's my boy! And she's cute, too!"

This elicited a cherry red blush to come into Sakuno's cheeks and Ryoma to respond, "Shut up, you baka oyaji!"

Rinko and Nanako chose to come around the corner at that moment.

"Not you, too mom," Ryoma said, trying not be whiny. Sometimes, his family was so annoying. Rinko just ignored him and stepped up to Sakuno.

"I'm Rinko, Ryoma's mother," she said, pulling her into a hug.

"And your name dear?"

"Sakuno. Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

"Oh! You're the hag's granddaughter! I remember you," Nanjiroh blurted out. "Nice to see you again," he added.

"Arigato," was all she could manage.

"And I'm Nanako, Ryoma's cousin," Nanako pulled Sakuno into a hug as Rinko had.

"Can we go study now?" Ryoma said, through slightly gritted teeth.

"Sure, dear," Rinko replied and set off to do whatever they'd been doing. By now, Sakuno was only slightly pink and could think clearly. Nanjiroh winked at Ryoma before walking off, also. Ryoma actually shuddered, which Sakuno noticed.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, as they made their way up the stairs.

"Hai," he said quietly. He was feeling quite annoyed that his family just couldn't act normal.

"This is my room," Ryoma introduced once they'd made it upstairs. Sakuno stepped in, the carpet sinking ever so slightly from her weight. Ryoma's room was composed of a TV, a game system, a dresser, and a bed, which a cat, Karupin, rested on. He leaped up and went to Sakuno, rubbing against her legs.

"Can I-?" Sakuno asked, trailing off. Ryoma nodded his head and closed the door. Sakuno picked him up and sat on Ryoma's bed, stroking the cat.

"He's beautiful, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno complimented.

"Thanks," he replied and took out his History book. "Ready to study?" he asked.

"I'm counting on you, ya know," he added, a statement quite surprising to be heard from him.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you're in capable hands," was Sakuno's reply. Their eyes met briefly, chocolate to hazel, and a little something called bonding occurred.

_Trust_.

Ryoma actually allowed a small smile and the two got down to work.

* * *

Please review if you liked the chapter!


	8. Raised on High

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I apoplogize for being gone fore so long. However, I have another chapter for you! And SURPRISE, Chapter 9 is already written. SO, I shall be updating after this chapter in one to two weeks. YAY! No more waiting a whole month. AND, my word count is over 1,000 (big feat for me, guess I'm lazy). So please enjoy! Oh, and we're approaching a crossroads people; we're talking character development. (Readers oooooo and ahhhhhhhhh). Or maybe not. ANYWAY, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 8- Raised on High

Two hours later, Sakuno was in an unexpected position. She was lying horizontal on Ryoma's bed, her head hanging off, leaving her view of Ryoma's room upside down. He was on the floor in front of her, his chin in his hands, elbows propping him up. They were currently playing 20 Questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Silver, you?"

"Yellow."

"Birthday?"

"January 14."

"December 24."

"Wow, we missed each other's birthdays." Sakuno actually had a worried look upon her face.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care much for birthdays," Ryoma replied. They were both silent for a while, just staring at each other actually. Sakuno was actually trying to figure out how Ryoma's eyes got so hazel, and Ryoma was trying to memorize all her facial features, so then another "Who are you?" incident wouldn't happen. They'd studied for an hour then somehow ended up playing 20 Questions. Funny how people bond, even while hanging upside down.

"Okay, switch. Blood's rushing to my head," Sakuno sat up, a hand to her forehead. Ryoma took her former position and vice versa. Why they were doing that, we'll never know.

"Any musical talent?" Ryoma spurted out. It was really random and he almost knew for certain she didn't. At that, she blushed a light pink.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's talent, but I do play the violin," she admitted.

"But…" Ryoma trailed off, sitting up.

"I know, you've never seen me walking or taking home a case. I have my own at home."

"How long?"

"Only two years after summer vacation," Sakuno answered. Ryoma merely nodded, his interest having been turned slightly elsewhere, and began concocting a plan. One that was bold and completely out of character.

"Oh! What time is it?" Sakuno asked, remembering real life, where almost every girl wished they were Ryoma's friend.

"Six."

"Well, I've got to go, "Sakuno announced, rising off the floor, stretching as she did so. And then, full shock hit Ryoma. There was a girl in his room!! It was Sakuno!! But they were friends…He shook his head a bit and decided to think on everything before he went to bed. Sakuno gathered her backpack and jacket, soon ready to leave. Ryoma was still sitting on his bed and Sakuno figured that he wouldn't walk her to the front door. She decided to be slightly upset later.

However, he decided to try something different.

She turned around at his doorway and opened her mouth to bid him adieu. But there he was, standing and striding over to her.

"You know, I'm a bit more considerate now, Ryuzaki," he said, leaning close to her face.

"I'm not going to let a girl like you walk home alone," he added, leaning even closer. Now, he was standing over her and even had a small smile on his mouth. Sakuno, to say the least, was slightly unnerved. Ryoma was like, only a few inches from her face, and Sakuno felt herself swallow repeatedly.

"Sure," she finally got out.

"Good," was all he said next, and Sakuno proceeded down the stairs, a bit shakily, wondering what in the world prompted this change in Ryoma; though she had to admit, she did like whatever this was he was acting like. She slipped on her shoes and left out the door after Ryoma.

After a few minutes of walking closely, Ryoma commenced with his plan and nudged her shoulder with his. Sakuno just smiled and nudged back, which elicited a bigger, uncharacteristic smile out of Ryoma.

"So, why did you decide to walk me home, Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma swallowed. He didn't want to toy with her feelings, but a big part of him was really being genuine. Actually, all this was just going to give him ore to think about, but that would come later. By now, Sakuno was looking up at him, an expectant look on her face.

"I think a girl like you wouldn't be safe on the streets, with it getting dark," Ryoma responded.

"But I've walked this way tons of times by myself," was Sakuno's reply. She wasn't sure if she should trust Ryoma in this unknown mood.

"I get worried about you, Ryuzaki. Is that a sin?" he smiled and looked down at her.

"No," Sakuno answered hesitantly. Now she was thoroughly stumped. Ryoma's behavior was unexpected all around. Once they got to Sakuno's house, they stopped at her front door.

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said.

'Here goes,' Ryoma thought.

"No problem…Sakuno-chan." Sakuno instantly froze in unlocking the front door and whirled around.

"What did you call me?" she asked, a bit violently.

"Sakuno-chan. We are friends, right?" Ryoma replied, leaning forward again, a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, but-"

"Good. See you tomorrow." And with that, Ryoma bounded down the steps.

"Uh…" Then Sakuno just gave up saying anything. Hopefully she could figure this all out later.

* * *

Ryoma walked home at a moderate pace and mulled over his thoughts. He knew he liked Sakuno as a friend now, and that he was closer to her than any girl he'd ever know, and he enjoyed her company, so…why not be pleasant and call her by her first name? He was sure she would appreciate it, after she got done with her unique facial expressions.

But, what about his reputation? He was known to be cold towards girls and well…people in general, and how would it look if he started being really friendly with Sakuno?

'Ah, to hell with it' was his next thought. Sakuno was different now, more… he didn't know. She was just…indescribable. He liked that she wasn't whiny anymore. He liked that she didn't get lost all the time anymore. He liked that she kept her hair in one braid that hung over her shoulder in that cute way sometimes…WOAH! '_Cute_?!' Did that word just pass through Echizen Ryoma's head?! But he liked Ryuzaki and her new attitude. So he figured he might as well enjoy their friendship to the fullest.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And now, please, review! I want to know if I did a great enough job on setting Ryoma up to really start being a real friend to Sakuno.


	9. Resistance Is Futile

Hello wonderful readers! Happy May 1st! From my heart to yours, here's a brand new chapter! Woooooo! (I think I may be more happy than some readers that I finally got a chance to post this up.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Resistance is Futile

As Sakuno lay in bed, her mind swirled with confusion. Why was Ryoma acting so nice? What had prompted him to act so pleasantly towards her? Sakuno didn't mind the pleasantry, but for Ryoma, it seemed out of the norm. And if Sakuno wasn't mistaken, there was a bit of a flirty tone in his voice while they were walking to her house. Now THAT was very unexpected.

And what was with him suddenly calling her by her first name? That little occurrence was weird, too. The Ryoma that Sakuno knew since middle school never did things like flirt, and call her by her first name. He would call her "Ryuzaki" repeatedly. Why the change now? Sakuno was very suspicious of his behavior. Getting hurt again was out of the question. No way was some boy going to take her for granted because she was better than that.

'Maybe I've been too friendly with Ryoma-kun. Maybe he thinks I like him again,' Sakuno mused. Then she felt her cheeks heat up. Ryoma was nice enough and he was extremely handsome. Sakuno shook her head to clear her senses. 'There is no way on Kami-sama's green earth that I would fall for Ryoma-kun again,' Sakuno resolved. Besides, what if Ryoma only pitied her? 'No,' Sakuno decided. She couldn't get any closer to Ryoma. In fact, maybe she'd better draw away a bit. Besides, if Ryoma had even a bit of negative feeling towards her, it was for the best anyway. And so Sakuno fell asleep, her mind made up. She would give Ryoma space, if only to keep herself protected.

* * *

The next day, Sakuno woke up feeling miserable. She really didn't feel like going to school today. But alas, if she missed a day, Tomoka would surely call her and demand why her best friend was absent. So Sakuno washed up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and proceeded to go to school as expected. All throughout her morning ritual, she kept thinking of how to distance herself from Ryoma. She would quit having lunch with him and make herself unavailable during any time except school. So she set her mouth in a grim line and prepared to once again, pull out unfriendly Sakuno.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakuno trudged up the stairs to deliver Ryoma's bento. She'd wanted to drop it off earlier, but left it in her locker by mistake. She'd seen him earlier in the hallway and pointedly ignored him, not noticing the weird glance he gave her in response.

She pushed open the door to find the sky and the clouds, a scene she'd embraced many times. "Hey," Ryoma spoke from the other side of the roof, hands in pockets. Sakuno had to hand it to Ryoma; he could look good in any position. But now was not the time to admire her friend's good looks.

"Here," Sakuno replied, the bento in hand. She stayed rooted near the door and Ryoma noted how tense she was.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. This was weird; Sakuno was usually cheerful and would've sat down by now.

"You can sit, Sakuno-chan," Ryoma mentioned, gesturing.

"No thanks, I've got…stuff to do," Sakuno feebly got out. Wow, resisting Ryoma was harder than she'd imagined.

"For example?" Ryoma prompted; he wanted to find the underlying cause of Sakuno's behavior.

"Just stuff. Nothing that concerns you," she snapped, turning to go.

"Sakuno-chan…"

"And stop calling me that!" she demanded. Ryoma complied, but pressed on, "What's up Ryuzaki? You're not like yourself." He was a bit dumbfounded and it reminded him of the day he and Sakuno had made their deal.

"Look, I just…I'm a bit confused, okay?" Sakuno said, shaking her head. She couldn't let herself be persuaded to stay; distancing herself was for the better.

"About what? C'mon Ryuzaki, we're friends," Ryoma stepped closer.

"And?" Seeing Ryoma's slightly hurt face, Sakuno offered, "I'm just confused by last night."

Ryoma edged closer as Sakuno started, "How do I know you don't pity me? How do I know that you regard me as a real friend, and not the chick that makes you bentos?!" she spat out.

Sakuno was ready to bolt. She was doubtful and unsure; she was emotional. She considered Ryoma a real friend, but did he feel the same? There was too much, emotions reoccurring from days long gone.

"Sakuno-chan…"

"Don't. How do I know you mean it when you address me so familiarly?" Sakuno's eyes were filled to the brim now.

Ryoma stepped closer and took both of her wrists in his hands. To her surprise, he started rubbing circles with his thumbs, "You know, you're the first girl I've ever gotten this close with," Ryoma started. "All the others seemed annoying, but you, you're different."

He looked down, hoping to catch Sakuno's eye, but she was staring down. This type of thing was very unusual for Ryoma, but he did want to let her know he felt.

"You're not annoying and…you don't talk too much. You're not nearly as much as a pushover as you used to be…" he paused and got a reaction.

"Humph."

"And you're my friend." At that, Sakuno looked up. She wasn't prepared. She and Ryoma were inches apart, and what was worse, his eyes bore into hers.

"But…"

"Ryuzaki, I consider you a real friend. Not just the 'chick that makes bentos.'" Sakuno only nodded her head. She didn't really know how to feel, and she didn't expect Ryoma to express him in that way.

"One question," he spoke up after Sakuno had pulled herself together. She was also now keenly aware of Ryoma's thumbs.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you not want me to call you Sakuno-chan?"

"I mean…I guess its fine, I'm just so used to Ryuzaki. And I guess since we're friends…" she paused, looked up, and continued, "You can call me Sakuno-chan. I do call you Ryoma-kun, after all," she finished.

Ryoma released her wrists and stepped back a bit.

"Then Sakuno-chan? Will you sit and eat with me?" Ryoma looked down to catch Sakuno's eyes. He really did enjoy her company; she was the most pleasant teen his age he knew.

"Sure, Ryoma-kun," she replied, looking up also and meeting his hazel eyes.

"I thought so," he quipped, smirking down at her.

"Ryoma-kun!" Therefore, the two ate lunch, one welcoming friendship, and the other reassured of it.

* * *

Remember to review if you enjoyed the chapter and the story in general. Oh, one other point. Some of you may consider Ryoma OOC. He is a bit, so I''m trying to mold his personality to get along very well with Sakuno's. After all, this will eventually turn into a romantic fic. But rest assured, Ryoma won't be too OOC, I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible. And if anyone wants to _kindly_ contribute some pointers for me, please do so. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Ryoma Cuts Loose

A/N: Hello readers!! Here's the next chapter. Ryoma and Sakuno go frolicking where...? Read on to find out!

P.S. Text messages are _italicized!_

* * *

Chapter 10- Ryoma Cuts Loose

After the incident between Ryoma and Sakuno on the rooftop, there was a weird period between the two. They'd parted on good terms after lunch, but the next day, things were a little awkward. Upon passing each other in the hallway, all Sakuno could do was give a little wave. Her cheeks were burning too much to even look him in the eye. She guessed it was because she realized how distrusting she'd been. After pondering over it for a while, she'd felt bad for mistreating him and not being a true friend on her end. And she supposed Ryoma regretted ever comforting her in the first place. But, there was nothing she could do about it. From now on, she could only try her hardest to be a good friend.

Sakuno was now in her room, having just finished practicing her violin for a while. Point was, she had time to kill this weekend and she currently had no plans whatsoever. Going over to her bag, she checked her cell phone for messages. She didn't use it much, but enjoyed the privilege of calling or texting Tomoka and any of her other friends whenever she wanted. Picking it up, she decided to text Ryoma on a whim.

_Hey. What're you doing?_ Her phone went off a few minutes later with a message of _Hey. Ten practice is over. You?_

_Bored. Very bored._

_Guess we have the same problem now._

_Yeah..._

_I'm coming over._

_??_

_Just get ready._

_If you say so._

Sakuno was a bit bewildered but complied. She was already wearing a light pink button-up with a skirt, so she was set as regards to clothes. She only took the time to re-braid her hair and double check that she had a substantial amount of money on her.

About 15 minutes later, a knock came at the door. Opening it revealed Ryoma, who wore a green polo, black cargo pants, and had his tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you changed clothes after practice," Sakuno voiced as she joined Ryoma on the porch.

"I usually don't, except for on the weekends."

"Oh, I see," she replied and fell silent for a few seconds.

"So, where to?" Ryoma asked, looking over to Sakuno.

"Oh, I don't know. Surprise me," she responded and glanced back at him with a smile.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

And so Ryoma walked on, Sakuno beside him. She had no clue where they were going and neither did he for that matter. While walking, the two talked about their families, obnoxious teachers and stuff in general.

"You've never had cheesecake?" Ryoma questioned.

"No, is it good?" Sakuno replied with a question of her own.

"Yeah. I can take you for some eventually." She only smiled in response to his offer.

"Hey swings!" She ran towards the swing set in a little park they'd stumbled upon.

"You want me to push?" Ryoma asked, a small smile playing at his lips, as Sakuno faced him with an expectant look.

"That, or you swing, too," she replied, smiling childishly.

"Sure, I'll swing," he responded and climbed aboard the one next to her.

"Ready? Go!"

And Sakuno pushed off, pumping her legs to swing higher. After only a few seconds, Ryoma was already higher than her. Laughing out loud, he swung until he was level with the bar that held the swings. Once at the peak, he leaped off, landing gracefully with one knee and hand to the ground. Smirking, he turned to see Sakuno slowing with a pout on her lips.

"What, you jealous?" Ryoma voiced, standing just far enough not to get hit.

"Yes, actually I am," Sakuno replied as she leaped off, but at a much lower height.

"Plus, I have on a skirt!" she added, stalking over to Ryoma and poking a finger into his chest.

"Noted," he replied and he held up his hands in defense.

"Good, now, I want a rematch," she responded and walked back to the swings.

"Don't give up, do you?"

"No, 'specially not now," she replied, turning to face him. "Is the great Echizen Ryoma backing down from a challenge?" she asked in a mocking voice.

That got him moving and they both took their former positions. "Ready, go!"

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Sakuno protested.

"You're cheating!" she yelled as he kept pumping.

"No dice!" Ryoma shouted back in response, which only got Sakuno's blood boiling more. And so the two swung.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we spent two hours in the park," Ryoma said. He and Sakuno were leaving the little spot they'd found and were walking back to the latter's house.

"Neither can I. And my legs hurt," she spoke, stepping gingerly.

"Not me," Ryoma replied, bringing up his arms to rest behind his head. Sakuno only shoved him in reply, though she smiled to show her amusement. Of course, this elicited a smile out of Ryoma as well, as the two strolled.

"Been a while since I've done that," he spoke quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Me too," Sakuno replied.

"You know?"

"I know what?" She turned her head to search Ryoma's eyes as he spoke.

"I don't think I could've done something like that with any other person," he informed her. He turned his head to face hers and their eyes met in a deadlock. Looking deep into Ryoma's eyes, an action that still unnerved her a little, Sakuno was satisfied and gave him a serene smile.

"I'm glad," she said quietly.

"I'm glad, too," he replied. And with that, the two continued into the setting sun, a picture of deep camaraderie.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you enjoyed it or if you have any constructive criticism!


	11. A Resonant Inquiry

A/N: My dear readers! I missed you!! *readers throw crap* I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been dealing with some...issues lately, and it's inhibited my posting of this chapter. But I am happy with this chapter. There's a lot of fluff between Ryoma and Sakuno since they've transitioned to the 'We're such good friends that we can be free as a bird around each other' stage. Although, Sakuno still doesn't trust Ryoma to the full extent, and Ryoma has some sorting out to do about where Sakuno stands as his friend. Okay, enough spoiling! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11- A Resonant Inquiry

"Saku-chan! Have you heard the news yet?" Tomo bounced on the balls of her feet, clearly excited.

"What news?" Sakuno asked, unaware of the huge matter at hand.

"Sakuno! The big dance that's coming up! It's for all the high-schoolers! And I know just the person you should go with…"Tomo sing-songed the last sentence.

Sakuno gave a sigh then said, "Tomo, you know Ryoma-kun isn't into that kind of thing."

"Well, I was actually thinking of Imori-kun, but Ryoma-sama is a much better choice! You should ask him Saku-chan."

"I don't know, it would be kind of embarrassing…" And Sakuno trailed off, thinking of what Ryoma's reaction would be if she dared ask. A) He would laugh in her face or B) he would coldly reject her. There was no way in the world that Ryoma would set foot at the dance, nevertheless have fun.

"Ugh, Sakuno!" Tomo whined. "Just give it a shot, okay? Besides, who else would he bother going with anyway?"

"Maybe you're right, Tomo-chan. I guess I'll just bring it up when I see him…" Sakuno replied, wanting to satisfy her friend.

"Good! I'll call you tonight to hear the news, okay?"

"Hai," Sakuno smiled and bid her bet friend goodbye, only to turn around and run into Ryoma.

"Oh, ohayou Ryoma-kun," she greeted.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan. Gonna be late for lunch," he mentioned offhandedly, running a hand through his uniquely-hued hair.

"Hai," she replied. "Should I give you your bento now, then?" she questioned. Sakuno didn't want him to go hungry.

"No, I won't be that late. Just a quick tennis meeting is all," he responded.

"Okay, see you then," and Sakuno walked away, feeling just a bit flustered. How could she ask Ryoma to the dance? He would probably just laugh and then no matter how hard she would try, her feelings would be hurt afterward. Flipping her braid over her shoulder, Sakuno decided asking Ryoma would be too much. Their friendship was coming along wonderfully, so why risk it on some silly dance?

'No,' she resolved. She would not ask Ryoma for she would only regret it later. Speaking of the tennis prodigy, if he wanted to go, then he should just ask her himself. Besides, she wouldn't want to go to the dance with anyone else except him. And he had the upper hand in this situation, especially since they were such good friends. Her mind made up, Sakuno turned into her first-hour class, her heart now light and carefree.

----------------------------------------

Sakuno sat on the roof, eating her bento. She wanted to wait for Ryoma, but what could she say? She was a growing teenager and she was hungry. She actually wished she could go down to the Music Wing of the school and practice, but all the private rooms were occupied. Letting out a long, low sigh, Sakuno went to stand at the rail. Leaning on her elbows, she looked up and lost herself in the sea of clouds.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ryoma was heading up to the roof. The tennis meeting had only been ten minutes long, so Ryoma left as soon as he could, being careful to avoid Eiji-senpai's glomps. In fact, he had someone and something on his mind. The dance was coming up, and ordinarily, he wouldn't bother with that sort of thing. However, after much calculating, he deduced that he wouldn't mind going if he could go with Sakuno. He figured he might even enjoy himself.

Because Sakuno was so wrapped up in her thoughts and Ryoma was so quiet, she never noticed him come through the roof entrance. 'Perfect,' Ryoma thought, closing in on his best friend. Her back was turned, and it was so convenient that his best friend was Captain Oblivious. Sakuno hadn't felt anything except the breeze until a pair of strong arms would their way around her waist.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, I have a question to ask of you," Ryoma spoke quietly, his mouth close to her ear. Sakuno didn't really like where this was going. Ryoma had snuck up on her and he was in such close proximity…He, on the other hand, discovered that Sakuno had a nice, little derrière hidden away under that school uniform. Maybe he could try sneaking up on her more often, only to see what other surprises there were…and then he mentally slapped himself for being so perverted. While Ryoma was musing, Sakuno was also thinking. After finding her figurative brown bag to hyperventilate into, she deduced that this was probably just Ryoma playing around.

'Two can play that game,' she decided and turned in Ryoma's arms. In an instant, his hands were on the rail on either side of her, cutting off any possible escape route. Looking up into Ryoma's face, Sakuno was met with quite the smirk and a tennis prince who looked quite pleased with himself.

However, she swallowed her fear and boldly said, "You had a question Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma was surprised that Sakuno could even form a coherent sentence with him so close. After all, he was just inches away from her.

"You interested in hearing it?" he replied, and cocked his head to the side a bit. This Sakuno was enticing.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Her tone turned playful as she leaned in just a little more. She discovered that she liked this sort of interaction, though Ryoma was still making her a bit flustered. Heck, his chest was brushing hers and their heads were almost touching.

"You should be," he replied, and then laid his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Go to the dance with me," he said, his lips moving against the delicate skin of Sakuno's throat.

"That's a statement, Ryoma-kun," she responded with laughter in her voice. Her hands came up and, moving gently, Sakuno began running her fingers through his many strands of hair.

"That feels good," he confided absent-mindedly.

"Mmhm," Sakuno replied. Ryoma's breathing evened out against her neck, her arms still on either side of her.

"I'll go with you, ya know," Sakuno said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Oh really now?" he replied, bringing his head up.

"Yes," she responded, her fingers trailing down the length of his arms. She really did like his arms…

"And what do I get for waiting so patiently for an answer?" he questioned.

"Umm…" Sakuno's mind drew a blank and she didn't like that victorious smirk that was once again plastered on her friend's handsome face.

"You have two seconds to run for that door before I catch you and tickle you to death," Ryoma managed to say all that, though it was juvenile, and still keep his voice low and sexy. Sakuno bolted to the door, but didn't even make it before she was caught and hauled away by Ryoma.

"You cheated!" she huffed when he deposited her gently on the concrete.

"I'll spare you anyway," he complied, reaching for his bento.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for asking," Sakuno said. She actually wanted to show him some other gesture of appreciation, but didn't have anything on her at the moment.

"You're welcome. But I know how you can make it up to me," he responded.

"How?"

"Wear your hair down for the dance," he requested, staring at Sakuno at the while. Ryoma figured all that hair had to be special in some way, especially since Sakuno had never cut it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, fingering her braid.

"I wanna see," he merely answered, sounding a little like a child.

"Oh, alright. At least you're fairly easy to please," Sakuno replied. Lifting her head to the sky, she simply smiled at how her day had turned in her favor. And only after one simple question was asked.

* * *

Hope this chapter satisfies! Review and tell me what you think!


	12. Request Fulfilled

A/N: Hey, readers! I'm really happy to get this chapter up. Why, do you ask? Because it's more than double the length of previous chapters! Yay! Anyway, I just want to thank all those who review and keep reading this story. It really means a lot to me and provides inspiration for future chapters. Alrighty, please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12- Request Fulfilled

Tossing his tennis bag in the corner and throwing the suit of his uniform on his desk chair, Ryoma took a moment to evaluate his current situation. His best friend, Sakuno, was going with him to the dance. But only because he'd asked her. That wasn't what his mind was in a muddle over. He _wanted_ to go to the dance and have a good time with her.

Rather, he was frustrated with all of his other behavior around her. He knew he'd never been the type of person to be open and free with anyone, seeing as he never let down his stoic guard around anyone other than close friends, family, and teammates. And even then, the occurrence was seldom. He found that he was very forward around Sakuno; that's what troubled him the most. Since when was he such a flirt? And when had he become so accustomed to touching her? Most of all though, Ryoma was confronted with his own emotions and wants. Flopping down on his bed, he took a moment to look at exactly his "emotions and wants" were.

For starters, he knew he felt his most comfortable around Sakuno, though he didn't have a clue as to why. She seemed to welcome his company at all times, regardless of his disposition. He knew that he was often happy with Sakuno and he enjoyed being with her, as well. She drew him in and made him want to be around her. He supposed she had some sort of weird, hypnotic power over him. Or he was just going crazy. His actions certainly matched that theory. As to his wants, he wanted Sakuno, as selfish as he realized that sounded. He wanted her company, to be around her, to be next to her…Running a hand through his long hair and pushing some of it out of his face, he closed his eyes. Karupin bounded onto the bed and curled up besides Ryoma. At least he was sure of one thing; he never wanted Sakuno to slip away.

----------------------------------------------

After putting away her violin, Sakuno sat on the edge of her bed. Playing usually helped her forget whatever was troubling her, or sort out her feelings. But today, that wasn't the case. Even learning the newest piece of music she'd acquired, a song with a thrilling melody and a great variety of notes, couldn't help her get her dilemma off her mind. Ryoma, her best friend, seemed to occupy a lot more of her cranium space nowadays. Recalling the events earlier on the rooftop, she couldn't help but blush. That led her to wonder how in the world she'd managed to keep her body temperature at a reasonable constant while Ryoma was busy touching her and tickling her skin with his breath and…Oh dear, how many shades of red were there? And she'd reacted all the same! Trailing her fingertips down his arms, then running them through his hair, which happened to be so becoming on his figure.

But it wasn't only his physical features that intrigued her. Ryoma was kind, trusting, considerate, and a great friend. A stark contrast to what he was in junior high. And he surprised her even more by being an excellent flirt, although it's not like she didn't egg him on with her own share of coquettishness. Sakuno was so frustrated! Why was Ryoma so good to her? Sometimes, like today, he made her feel like she was one of the most important persons in his life. With a sigh, Sakuno undid her braid and brushed out her long hair. She'd just go with Ryoma to the dance next Friday and have a good time. And after that, they'd go on as always…friends.

But little did they know, the beginning feelings of the divine thing called love were settling in the depths of their hearts.

* * *

A few days before the dance

"Mou! No one told me dress shopping would be this hard!" Sakuno was currently standing in a boutique that specialized in selling teen girls' clothing. They had a vast dress selection, but Sakuno was finding it hard to find one that wasn't revealing.

"Ahh!" Sakuno spotted a simple yet beautiful blue dress and picked it out. After a few more minutes of semi-fruitful searching, she found another dress. This one was a tea rose pink. Sakuno tried on both and, surprisingly, found the first selection to be more to her liking. The dress was affordable as well and didn't put a dent in her wallet. She still had a considerable amount left, so after stopping at home to drop off the dress, lest something tragic happen to it, she headed off to do more shopping. She found a pair of cloth silver ballet-style flats that fit wonderfully. And they were on sale! Sakuno used the last bit of her money to buy a hair clip that complimented her dress.

Feeling much brighter, Sakuno headed home, and relished in the thought that she'd found such good purchases. Unconsciously blushing, she hoped she was pretty enough to be Ryoma's date. After all, there were tons of girls pining for her best friend's attention. Shaking that thought from her mind, Sakuno focused on what she thought of herself. She knew she would look awesome in that dress and as long as she believed that, it was true.

----------------------------------------------

It was the day of the dance and Sakuno was excited. She was currently in the car with her Oba-san. According to her, "Funny business might take place between you and young Echizen. The apple never falls far from the tree, ya know."

All the while, Sakuno was waving her hands in front of her in a placating manner and saying that she and Ryoma didn't have that kind of relationship. But her denial fell on deaf ears as Coach Ryuzaki continued on exclaiming that she wasn't ready to be a great-grandma and Sakuno better exercise some self-control because she wasn't taking care of any extra children.

"I'll be back at eleven on the dot," Coach said. "Not 11:01, either. Eleven!" With a smile that betrayed trust, Coach drove off. Sakuno wasn't the kind to do anything she ought not to be doing, anyway. It was eight p.m. The dance actually ended at midnight, but Coach Ryuzaki's word was law. And according to that law, her untainted granddaughter wasn't old enough to stay out that late. Sakuno was fine with that, not being one to even want to rebel against her scary Oba-san.

Sakuno made her way through the entrance of the gym, which surprisingly didn't smell like sweat. A bunch of kids were already there, including Ryoma's tennis senpai. Tomo spotted Sakuno almost as soon as she walked in and came to her immediately.

"Sakuno-chan! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Tomo-chan! You look pretty as well!" Tomo was wearing an orange dress that tied behind the neck and came to her knees. She even had on a pair of low heels. The two girls linked arms and went over to join their other friends.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go dress shopping with you Saku-chan! I had to baby-sit again. In fact, I just got this earlier…"

Little did Sakuno know, quite a few guys, first-years and senpai, took notice of her. Momo, Eiji, and Fuji, just some of the tennis regulars present, noticed her as well.

"Nya! Check out Sakuno-chan! She's so cute!" Eiji exclaimed, looking excited in his red suit.

"Dude…" was all Momo could say, who was wearing a navy blue suit.

"She does look lovely tonight," Fuji remarked with a gleam in his eye; he was clad in a brown suit. Sakuno received many compliments, which she all graciously accepted, but her mind was on Ryoma. It had been a half-hour and he still wasn't here. Despite her worries, Sakuno was determined not to dwell on it too much.

--------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, a slightly irritated Ryoma made his way into the dance. His stupid oyaji was late getting him there and he told Sakuno he'd meet her at 8:15. **Not** 8:45.

Although the dance floor was packed with kids getting down to the latest songs, there were quite a few at the tables lining the wall. That was where he found Sakuno. The lights in the gym were only slightly dimmed, so he could clearly see her. He began making his way over, unaware of fan girls parting like the Red Sea to make way for him. But alas, the journey would not be that easy; he was stopped a couple times. First, by his tennis senpai who all had good things to say about his date; "Nya, Sakuno-chan looks nice!" and "Dude, when did she get so hot?!"

Of course, Ryoma simply glared at both and continued onwards. The second time he was stopped by Horio, but he simply shoved him aside and kept going. Sakuno was relaxing at a table with a few of her friends, eating cake and looking happy, thought there was something amiss about her expression.

And then, she caught sight of him. Her eyes widened and she stood up to begin making her way over to meet him.

"VOOMP!" The lights, the music, everything electronic went out. Kids immediately began scrambling, and a few girls even went so far as to scream.

Sakuno felt dismayed at the least until a hand found hers and a low, familiar voice said, "Come on." Soundlessly, they slipped away from the gym, for the teachers normally guarding the doors were trying to calm the students down. Never speaking a word, the pair made their way through the school hallways until they came to a well-used staircase. They ascended, Sakuno being careful not to trip, until Ryoma finally pushed open the door. They stepped out and faced each other for the first time that night.

"Wow." The word slipped out before Ryoma could double-check to see if his mind was functioning properly. Under the bright light of the moon and stars, Sakuno was radiant. Her Egyptian blue dress flowed to the floor and hid her shoes from view. Silver accents rained upon the blue fabric, making it sparkle. And her hair, Kami-sama, her wavy hair…It seemed to trail on and on down her back. Her bangs were still evident, thought a pretty silver clip kept them in check.

Ryoma stepped forward as Sakuno tentatively asked, "Is something wrong?"

Ryoma looked up to meet her eyes and completed his stride until he was standing right in front of her. "Nope, everything's fine. Pulled out all the stops, didn't you?" was his characteristic response.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Fine, fine. You look awesome Sakuno," he said, dropping the honorific in his sincerity. What came next was unexpected.

Sakuno threw her arms around his neck and said, "Arigato Ryoma-kun." He barely had time to put his arms around her before she pulled back and blushed a charming pink.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan, you weren't blushing last week," he reminded her, referencing to their last rooftop encounter.

"Oh Ryoma-kun! What am I going to do with you?" she muttered, crossing her arms and pouting in an offended manner.

"You'll go on making me bentos and spending time with me and making sure my locker is clean," he offered, chuckling a bit.

"It was junky! And if I didn't make you bentos, what would you eat?" she half-asked, half-declared, turning her back to him, arms still crossed.

"And yet you love me all the more," was Ryoma's next statement. Once again, a thought that wasn't supposed to leak out. Not in such a forward manner, anyway.

"And if I didn't…?" was Sakuno's whispered question. What was just a playful conversation now had the potential to become a serious matter.

"Then who would?" Ryoma finished the question for her. There was silence as both seriously considered the answer to that inquisition.

Sakuno personally thought that Ryoma was too stubborn to let anyone even come as close to him as she had. Then again, maybe she was giving herself too much credit. Of course, Ryoma had tons of fan girls who claimed they loved him, but they would never amount to anything, since they annoyed him beyond belief. Besides, in his opinion, why even consider turning to fan girls when Sakuno was right there, ready and waiting? But that's where Ryoma was a bit worried. He taking Sakuno for granted was what began this friendship, ironically. But now, that type of thinking could lead to the opposite. With a sigh, Ryoma shoved those thoughts aside. Tonight was supposed to be fun, and he would make it so.

"I see you honored your promise," he remarked, motioning to her hair.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't?" she inquired, hands on hips. An un-Sakuno pose, but Ryoma liked it. Heck, he was starting to like everything she did…

"Oh, I had faith in you all right. I was just gonna say that it looks criminally good," he replied, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Thank you," she nodded. In reality, her inner Sakuno was blown away. _Criminally good? _That seemed to be quite the compliment, especially when it came from someone such as Ryoma.

After a few seconds of her musing, (which Ryoma thoroughly enjoyed since she got this really cute far-off look on her face) Sakuno said, "Ahh Ryoma-kun. You look nice as well, you know." Ryoma was dressed in a classic black suit with a silver tie to boot.

"Uh-un Sakuno-chan. That's not an equal compliment." Ryoma was suddenly very close and very alluring. And when did his voice get so husky? Sakuno felt a few shivers go down her spine.

Feeling the need to breathe, she playfully shoved him back a bit and replied, "It wasn't to boost your ego! I meant what I said!"

"Tsk, you get so riled up. Arigato Sakuno-chan." She simply smiled in response before he spoke again.

"Now how to repay you?" he pretended to think long and hard on the matter.

"Well, a thank y-" Sakuno was cut off as he swept her up for a hug.

"I suppose this'll suffice," he said, once setting her down.

A grin fixed itself upon her pretty mouth before she said, "What do you mean 'suffice'?"

"No offense, Sakuno, but you look…" Ryoma stepped closer and bent his mouth to her ear. Sakuno was now out of commission seeing as in her mind, her chibi Sakuno were running around looking for a figurative brown bag.

"Mouthwatering hot," he finished before leaning back and smirking in his infamous way. "Made made dane," he added, taking in her flushed cheeks and quickened breathing. She really was cute when she was so hopelessly overwhelmed.

"You're so…insufferable!" she countered, huffing in exasperation.

"But you'll soon forgive me and welcome me back to bed after so many nights on the couch and…"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun! Don't speak in such a manner!" Sakuno blushed even more and tried to appear annoyed, but only succeeded in smiling at his implications.

"See, that prospect isn't so bad, is it?" Ryoma bent his head to look deep in her eyes and she admitted, "No, actually, it isn't."

In the end, Sakuno and Ryoma sat close against the wall. Sakuno was now leaning upon his shoulder, heavily dozing.

"It's eleven," he mentioned to his almost-sleeping comrade. What he didn't expect was Sakuno's violent raising of the head.

"Oh no! Oba-san will be waiting!" Sakuno wailed and sprinted for the doorway, hair flying out behind her.

"Oh, Sakuno. You forgot something," Ryoma said, having successfully grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Wh-at?" she whined, stretching the word into two syllables.

"Dance with me," he requested, taking hold of her other hand. Sakuno took and moment and weighed her options. She could: A) dance now, be happy later or B) sprint now and pay double for it later. Choice A would be wisest, thank you, seeing as Ryoma would surely make her pay for it in some embarrassing way.

Though a bit hesitant, she placed a hand on his shoulder as he rested one of his own on the small of her back. They swayed back and forth, and once Ryoma even spun her out and back in. After that, they swayed close, Ryoma's hand a little lower on her back, and hers at the nape of his neck. Eventually, they broke apart, both wearing a smile on their faces.

"Thank you for tonight, Ryoma," Sakuno said softly.

"No, thank _you_ Sakuno," Ryoma replied. With a final smile, she turned and left the roof. And this time, he couldn't stop her.

---------------

"Sakuno!"

"I'm sorry Oba-san!" Ryoma watched this scene from the roof and chuckled to himself. He would make a note to explain what happened to Coach himself. In fact, maybe he could take care of that explanation with another request…

* * *

I hope you all found the RyoSaku fluff to suit your tastes. Review, if you please! P.S. I got the whole 'criminally good' bit from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". It's an awesome anime!


	13. Relish the Moment

A/N: Wow, this is a nice, lengthy chapter. I totally surprised myself with this! Gomen for the late update; I got writer's block halfway through, then I finally got done with it. Then I realized I had to type up six handwritten pages(not fun) and I developed carpel tunnel (just kidding). Call me weak, but I'm very happy that I'm finally getting a chance to post this up. Hope you like it! P.S. Please keep an open mind while reading; I am trying to steadily develop their characters as they learn more about each other. Plus, they're teenagers for crying out loud!

Chapter 13-Relish the Moment

At the moment, Sakuno was relaxing on a bench in the shade of a cherry blossom tree. She was a little ways from the tennis courts, though she could still hear the "Pok, pok" of tennis balls being hit by rackets. There was a slight breeze flowing, and Sakuno indulged in it. It was Saturday, and although the rest of the school had this particular day off, Sakuno was due for orchestra rehearsal. So for the past three hours, she'd been hard at work plucking and bowing with all her heart. She really did enjoy playing the violin and considered herself to be pretty decent at it. Although her small fingers had calluses on the tips, she took it all in stride and was quite proud of the marks that bore evidence of her hard work.

Sakuno threw her head back and closed her eyes. It only she could freeze time…Everything was so peaceful and serene around her, though a certain hazel-eyed boy wasn't near. No bother, she'd probably see him once he'd finished tennis practice…

"Ryuzaki-chan!" a voice called from a little ways away. Sakuno opened her eyes to meet the image of a boy running towards her. She recalled his name was Satoshi Takahashi, though she didn't remember ever speaking to him much. Maybe an occasional "Ohayou" or "Can you pick up my pencil, please?" He slowed to a jog and finally stood in front of her, hands on his knees, and breathing heavily.

"Takahashi-kun? Are you alright?" Sakuno inquired, wondering what had lit such a fire under this boy. She took in his mop of brown hair, brown eyes, and summer uniform. He was a nice boy, though they weren't really acquainted.

"Ryuzaki-chan!" he addressed her again, a determined look set upon his features. "I…I…I would like to go out with you!" Of course, Sakuno was pretty oblivious and absent-minded at times, but she really didn't remember interacting with his boy much.

"Gomen, but I don't think I understand," she politely replied. Why would this boy want to go out with her when he barely knew her?

While scratching the back of his neck, he continued, "Gomen, I probably wasn't very clear. Ryuzaki-chan, I've…I've liked you for a while now. You've always been so nice, sincere, and caring. I like you very much!" he finished, the look of utter steadfastness never leaving his face.

"Oh, Takahashi-kun," Sakuno sighed. She didn't like this boy, and she barely knew him. Problem was, how would she tell him as nicely as possible? "Takahashi-kun, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm very sorry," she replied, a look of sympathy upon her face.

"I should've known," he muttered, eyes fixed on the ground. "You're pretty, smart, and you're even friends with one of the most popular guys in school." Sakuno knew he was speaking of Ryoma-kun. "I don't know why I even thought I had a chan-"

"That is where you are wrong, Takahashi-kun," Sakuno interrupted him and he lifted his head to hear what she had to say. "I'm absolutely positive you will find a wonderful girl who loves you someday. She's out there and she's the one for you. You'll find her okay?" she said, her words filled with wisdom and sincerity.

"That's why I started liking you. Even when you don't have to care for someone, you take the time to truly help them. Arigato Ryuzaki-chan. Arigato." This girl, this girl he was so blessed to know, was kind enough to be honest, but also kind enough to care.

"Arigato," he said one last time and then walked away. Sakuno watched him go, knowing she'd done the right thing. She didn't pity him, but she didn't feel anything towards him either. Sure, he was average looking, but she wasn't willing to try to go with him anyway. However, something deep inside told her she didn't risk it for another totally different and selfish reason. Nevertheless, while it was flattering to have someone who liked her, it was only right to be honest with him. She closed her eyes once more and sighed.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Sakuno heard a voice from behind her seat and opened her eyes. Inches away from her face was none other than the tennis prince himself. They stayed like that for a few seconds, his hazel eyes boring into her chocolate ones before she leaped up, a look of evident surprise etched on her features.

"Ryoma-kun! You scared me!" Sakuno voiced, finally going back over to the bench. Ryoma had already seated himself and patted the spot next to him.

Sakuno sat as he started, "So, I saw Takahashi walking away from you earlier. Care to share?"

Sakuno only blushed a bit pink as she said, "No, nothing happened. We were just talking is all."

"If all you were doing is talking, then why was he so nervous and why are you still blushing?" Ryoma asked, leaning close to Sakuno in the process. He wasn't sure if he liked Sakuno's reaction to his question but he intended to get a satisfactory answer.

"Mou…" she muttered, looking away. Gosh, why did he have to lean so close, never mind the fact that they were practically sitting thigh to thigh.

"Sakuno-chan," he whispered, albeit threateningly, into her ear. She decided she couldn't blush any redder, so she spilled the beans.

"You see, Takahashi-kun sort of…ano…confessed," Sakuno said, all the while continuing to redden. After hearing nothing from Ryoma for a few seconds, she finally looked over to see his response. His eyes held a unique fire in them as he said, "Hn."

"Eto…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno started, looking up to him.

"Sakuno-chan. You wanna go out tomorrow?" Ryoma asked, pulling his cap low over his eyes.

"Eh?!" Sakuno responded.

"But why Ryoma-kun?" she inquired once she finally got a hold of her fluttering nerves.

"Do I really need a reason to spend time with my best friend?" he asked, getting close and personal to Sakuno again.

"Well, no, but…where would we go?" she asked, getting used to the idea of this outing.

"Anywhere. Be ready by noon," he added, getting off the bench and starting to walk away.

"Okay," she merely responded. Ryoma stopped in his steps and looked over at her. There she was, all calm and collected staring right back at him.

"You comin', Sakuno?" he asked, waiting for her to catch up.

"Oh!" and she got off the bench and ran to his side. Once they started walking, Ryoma muttered, "Made made dane." In response, Sakuno lightly shoved him in which Ryoma merely smiled and continued walking. He may not have said it aloud, but he really did enjoy her company.

* * *

"Mou! What do I wear?" Sakuno was currently browsing her closet and dresser, trying to find something to wear. In the end, she decided on a yellow baby doll top with a blue floral print, a jean miniskirt, and ballet flats. Casual enough and Sakuno enough. She put her cell phone and a few folded bills in one of her side pockets. Purses were nice, but pockets were more convenient, especially since she didn't have a clue as to what Ryoma had planned. After a bit of internal debating, she decided to brush out her hair. She liked it that way, free, flowing, and wavy. As she descended the stairs, Ryoma knocked at the door.

"Oba-san, I'll be back by curfew, okay?" (Which is ten on regular nights)

"Haiii! Behave yourself!" Coach Ryuzaki from somewhere in the back of the house before Sakuno joined Ryoma (who was wearing a black and blue button-up with black jeans) on the porch. Once they'd started down the sidewalk, Sakuno started a conversation.

"So, where are we going?"

"Just around," Ryoma casually replied. He threw a glance her way, smirked, and turned his eyes to the road again.

"I know that look Ryoma-kun," Sakuno replied to his silent observance of her.

"Hn," was the only response he gave, not even sparing her another glance so she could read his emotions. Sakuno was perceptive at times, especially around him, and sometimes things were better left said until later. However, today was not the case, and Ryoma decided now was a better time than ever.

"No braid today, huh?" His tone indicated that he considered this more of a statement than a question.

"Nope, I passed on it today. You like it?" she asked, and met his eyes with her own.

"What would you say if I didn't?" he countered with his own question.

"'Oh well, your loss' is what I would say. I think it looks nice," she replied, running a hand through her long hair. Ryoma only nodded and they continued walking. He felt okay to learn that Sakuno wasn't concerned with his approval, but he felt a little weird about it, too. As to why, he couldn't say.

------------------------------

Their first stop turned out to be a local video game store. Here was where Ryoma discovered Sakuno enjoyed playing video games.

"Wow, I didn't know the new Kingdom Hearts came out already. I better save up and buy it. Ooo! Is that a new Brain Age?! I could be ready to take on the doctor himself," Sakuno muttered as she surveyed a rack of games. Ryoma, standing just a few steps away, was astonished. Sakuno liked video games? He never associated those two together before.

Just then, the guy behind the counter asked, "That your girlfriend there?"

"No," Ryoma answered, gritting his teeth for some reason.

"Can I-?"

"No," Ryoma cut him off.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun! You've got to check out this new racing game. I heard the car selections are awesome!" Poor Ryoma was caught off guard. His Sakuno knew quite a bit about video games and he didn't even know. However, this would mean he would get to spend more time with her, now that they shared another interest.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. I've got the newest Final Fantasy at home. Ever played?"

Sakuno whipped her head around as fast as she could and said, "No! Ryoma-kun, you have to let me borrow it, play it, something. My cousin in…" Ryoma led Sakuno out of the store and after glaring at the guy behind the counter, the two resumed their discussion about their favorite games and series. Ryoma was epically surprised that his companion knew as much as she did. It was admirable for he'd never met a girl with such knowledge.

After more walking and more exclamations of the best game ever created, the two headed to an arcade. There they played everything from ski-ball and air hockey to Pac-Man and racing. Sakuno was a bit surprised; she didn't know she could have this much fun. Ryoma wasn't much of a talker, but he made for good conversation. They at hamburgers and fries at the arcade's grill, and continued their stroll.

"So who do you think won overall?" Sakuno ventured to ask for the two had been in the gaming center for two hours.

"I think we know the answer to that question," he replied, a smug look etched on his features.

"That's not fair Ryoma-kun. I rule at air hockey," Sakuno responded, a pout upon her pink lips.

"And I rule at everything else," he once again insisted, taking in Sakuno's defiance with a smirk.

"I hate you Ryoma-kun," she muttered, her arms now crossed.

"I like you, too," was his reply, which caused her to huff and him to chuckle.

"Come on, I know what'll cheer you up," he said, after a few seconds' silence.

"What?" Sakuno asked, slightly suspicious.

"I promised you cheesecake," he replied.

"Ooo! I've been looking forward to that," she responded, clasping her hands in happiness.

"Well, if we take a subway, we can go this place I know of that sells it," he informed her. And so the two embarked on a trip to the dessert café. Once they arrived, Ryoma stepped up and ordered chocolate turtle cheesecake for himself and cheesecake with strawberry syrup and strawberries in the middle for Sakuno. Upon paying, Sakuno took out her own money. Ryoma simply waved it away and paid for it himself. They seated themselves in a booth and took a look at their cheesecake.

However, Ryoma's first bite was interrupted by Sakuno's, "Ryoma-kun, you could've let me pay for my own, ya know."

"I know," was his automatic response.

"Can I pay you back?" she asked, thinking of the ample amount of money in her pocket.

"No."

"Why?"

"Sakuno, it's my treat to you. So eat up," he replied, motioning to her cake. His was almost half-gone. Sakuno took a bite and instantly fell in love with it.

"So you do like strawberries," Ryoma voiced.

"Yeah, I love them," she replied and took another bite. "Of course, I like the cheesecake itself, too," she added, smiling at the yummy dessert. Once they finished, Sakuno thanked Ryoma and the two headed back on the subway.

Before, Ryoma was never really open with anyone about his thoughts, or his life for that matter. He realized that although he never really paid attention to Sakuno in the past, she was always there: at his games, the tournaments, when he left for America. On the subway, he began sharing about life in the States and details about his childhood. He told her about his brother, Ryoga, and how he developed a love for tennis early on.

In return, he learned that Sakuno's parents died when she was young, and Ryoma sympathized with her. But even more admirable to him was the fact that Sakuno was a happy, cheerful girl, regardless of any hardships she encountered. That was more than he could say for himself, especially when he was younger.

Both of them enjoyed discovering more about each other, for it made for interesting conversation and allowed them to get to know the other even better. They agreed that magazines were nice to read, but disagreed on the matter of books and novels.

"Books are too long and troublesome to read," Ryoma gave his opinion in his bored tone.

Sakuno replied with, "Books aren't too long. They're like…guides that lead you on adventures of the imagination." She was quite pleased with her explanation but it was spoilt when Ryoma laughed outright.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You just looked so serious," he said, his laughter diminished to a chuckle by now.

"Aw, screw you," and Sakuno quickened her pace. She wasn't really upset, but she didn't appreciate her male counterpart making fun of her thoughts on books.

"Sakuno? Sakuno, don't be that way," he called after her and jogged to catch up. "C'mon, I was only joking."

"You should respect my opinions."

"When you did you start saying 'screw you'? It's unlike you," he said this statement next to which Sakuno stopped and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Just now and I quite like the effect," she explained.

"Well, I don't think it suits you. I like 'I forgive you' better," he replied, lowering her finger.

"Fine. I forgive you. _If_ you don't laugh at my opinions anymore," she said this in a serious manner.

"Sure."

"Good," and she broke out into a smile (one which Ryoma thoroughly enjoyed) and resumed walking at their previous pace. After more walking and talking, the two decided to rent a movie and head over to Ryoma's house.

Upon entering, they were immediately greeted by Rinko's, "Oh, Sakuno-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" Nanako also greeted them and both women hugged Sakuno. Nanjiroh soon came bustling in, perverted as always.

"Oi, Ryoma, bringing girls home already? How old are you? Six-"

He was quickly cut off by Ryoma's, "Shut up, you oyaji! Go read your perverted magazines or something!"

"No, he still has some chores to do," Rinko's voice was heard. "Nanjiroh! What did I tell you about leaving your drawers on the floor?" Sakuno, first feeling flustered towards Nanjiroh's statement, soon laughed and seated herself on the couch.

"Oh! Popcorn!" and she leaped up again to venture into the kitchen. Despite Nanako's offering to make it, Sakuno took it upon herself to make a nice, big, bowl of popcorn. By this time, it was evening, the sun had begun to set, and everyone else in the house had retreated from the living room.

Ryoma started the movie, and soon the two teens were sitting side-by-side, popcorn nestled between them, engrossed in the action onscreen. Ryoma expected Sakuno to be more scared (she only flinched a few times) but she took it pretty well. The movie was long, and the two soon found themselves to get more comfortable. Eventually they ended up leaning against each other. Ryoma's arm was strewn over the top of the couch, and Sakuno sat, legs folded and tucked in, and Ryoma's side. He in turn leaned on her, his long legs stretched in front of him. When the movie ended, Ryoma looked over to see a groggy Sakuno huddled beside him.

"Sakuno-chan," he addressed her, hoping she would come to.

"What?" she asked, trying to sit up but failing. Ryoma made such a good pillow…

"Come on, time to walk you home," he said, trying to get up. However, the weary Sakuno was leaning into him, making it hard to just stand. Not that he wanted to anyway. He would much rather continue to sit and enjoy Sakuno and her warmth.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," she muttered, and sat up yawning. "Thank goodness I only live 15 minutes from here," she said next, stretching her arms.

"Ready? I wanna get out of here before that perverted oyaji comes out again," Ryoma explained, standing by the front door. Sakuno nodded and the two were off again, walking side by side for the millionth time that day. She even dared to mention it once they reached her house.

"You know, Ryoma-kun, I enjoy walking beside you." She managed to say this without much embarrassment, although her cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," she said, just a little sheepish.

"Well, I think I do, too," he responded, looking down into her eyes. She may not have known it, but her face lit up, and Ryoma basked in the happiness emanating off her.

"I guess."

"Sakuno," Ryoma cut her off and after taking in her questioning gaze, Ryoma continued, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sakuno asked, puzzled.

"I realized today that I took you for granted." These first words stunned Sakuno. She expected him to stop but he continued, "Back when we were in junior high, I didn't want to be bothered with anyone. Tennis was everything. Tennis still is everything, but I guess something's different now." He stopped, expecting to see a negative reaction. But Sakuno's eyes were wide and attentive, so he kept going.

"Last year when you started me, I think I recognized something. You were there all along, and although I didn't think much of it, I wanted you there. Once you withdrew, I started looking for you to show up, but you didn't. And now, it feels right to have you here besides me." Ryoma finished his little speech, feeling too sappy and regretting he said anything at all. But Sakuno chased those feelings away. He looked down to see her chocolate orbs shining bright.

"Ryoma-kun, I…I want to be beside you. I'm glad we're here now, and I'm glad we're such great friends, I'm just sorry-"

"Don't be, Sakuno. Don't be," and to this she only nodded and smiled. He allowed one as well and walked her to the porch.

"Thank you for today, Ryoma-kun," she said, meaning it from the bottom of her heart.

"My pleasure," Ryoma responded.

"Oh and Sakuno?" he stopped her before she put her key in the lock.

"Yes Ryoma-kun?' she asked, turning away from the door. In a speed Sakuno had seen only a few times before, Ryoma was in front of her, leaning over her in that way of his. She put her back to the door to put a bit of space between them, but he only moved closer.

His lips moved to her ear before he whispered, "I like your hair." He drew back slowly, but didn't back down the porch. Instead, he reached out and ran a hand through her tresses. They were incredibly soft and smelled of vanilla.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, too stiff to do anything. Ryoma found himself drawn to her all of a sudden: her hair, her eyes, her lashes, her lips…And soon he was leaning down, his feline-like eyes boring holes into her.

Sakuno didn't quite know what to do, but before she knew it, her senses went into overdrive; everything was Ryoma. He smelled of that scent she so enjoyed, a blend of boy and Ryoma; her hands came up to tangle in strands of his dark hair, and she took in the miniscule movement of his lips parting ever so slightly.

Ryoma, on the other hand, felt even more overwhelmed. She was beautiful and he wanted her all to himself. Now she was drawing him closer as well…At first, it was tentative, everything soft and slow. But Ryoma soon found himself addicted to her supple lips and continued to kiss her. She tasted good, although the last thing they'd eaten was popcorn. Yes, very, very good. By now, Sakuno's hands were loosely fisted in his hair and she found herself pressing closer to him. His hand came to rest on her hip, as the other was busy caressing her chocolaty auburn locks.

However, the two were stopped by a voice on the other side, "Whatever the hell you two are doing out there, you've got five seconds to wrap it up!" called Coach Ryuzaki. They broke apart, both breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno trailed off as he leaned forward, kissed her quickly, and whispered huskily, "We'll continue this later." And with that, he was down the steps and walking along the sidewalk. Sakuno, knowing her Oba-san would kill her if she stood outside any longer, turned the key and opened the door. She wasn't sure what tomorrow or the next day would bring, but these new developments would keep her mind reeling for days to come.

* * *

Meh, after reading over this again, I'm not too sure if I did a decent job writing this chapter. *sigh* Well, I guess the only way I'll know is if you all leave a review. Oh, and there's about two more chapters left before the end of JoA! Sorry if that's a bombshell!


	14. Readily Interwined

A/N: Wow, I've reached the last chapter of JoA. I feel kind of sad, and kind of happy. It's a weird feeling to describe. I want to thank all of you readers who stuck with this story, all of you who reviewed (you guys are the best!!), and those who kept checking back. I really enjoyed writing this fic, and you all made it even more worthwhile. So please enjoy this chapter! P.S. The OC shall go unnamed 'cause he's EVIL!

Chapter 14 - Readily Interwined

Confusion was the epitome of what Sakuno was feeling. What was just an explanation soon turned into something she hadn't expected. She'd kissed Ryoma! And not just a simple peck either; it felt smooth but explosive, all at the same time. If Sakuno had ever imagined kissing Ryoma (once when she was 12, but that's confidential) she would've never imagined it being on her front porch. It was so embarrassing! Her Oba-san lectured her for a half-hour on "the one thing boys want" and "abstinence is key!"

Of course, Sakuno agreed on the latter, for she did have very high moral standards, but she doubted that all Ryoma wanted was…well, that.They'd been best friends for months now. Surely he would've said or done something before if that's what he wanted. But she knew he didn't; she knew now that she meant more to him than she'd ever imagined, and was grateful and pleased to discover he thought so much of her. However, there was the matter of her own feelings. Again, she would have to take a step back and look at what Ryoma meant to her and why. Well first, he was her best friend, them having drawn close to one another over the course of the year. They'd shared memories together, many of them being pleasant. Sakuno had to admit that he was attractive, very much so in fact, but also kind, compassionate, and open towards her. He brought a happy glow to Sakuno; one of refreshment and promises of positive experiences.

Compared to now, she felt that she hadn't know Ryoma three years ago; she'd only harbored a deep admiration for him, his skills, and his remarkable determination. She had never dreamed of being this close to him, so close that he would eventually come to see her as more than a friend. Neither had she intended that kiss to occur. But by mulling over her thoughts and emotions carefully, Sakuno came to the conclusion that she did have feelings for Ryoma. In fact, she was surprised to discover that not only did she enjoy kissing him, she _wanted_ to. Now that she'd sorted out her feelings, there were still two problems to solve: how did he feel, and what would she do about it?

------------------------------

Ryoma was exasperated. One, because that baka Oba-san just had to interrupt that wonderful kiss with Sakuno. Two, because now he had no clue as to what to do about it. All he cared to remember was Sakuno's lips on his, the feel of her hip under his hand, her long, soft hair. Man, was she hot. And he'd never really realized until then. Neither had he realized how long he'd wanted to do that. Once he started, he felt like he never wanted to stop; Sakuno just kept pulling him in…With a sigh, he flopped back on his bed. Did this mean he liked her? He knew he liked being around her, he liked her personality, and he liked how she looked. And Kami-sama, did he like how she felt!

_'Somewhere along the way, that perverted oyaji has rubbed off on me,_' he reasoned, running a hand through his hair. Well, that pretty much sealed the deal. He liked Sakuno. Now, to the second problem: what would he do about it? He could just walk up and tell her, or get her to say how she felt first. Or he could just kiss her until she got the pint. He liked the third option. _A lot. _It was settled then. Ryoma knew he was never this forward, but this was different. Now, he would just tell her how he felt through his new favorite activity: kissing Ryuzaki Sakuno.

------------------------------

That Monday, Sakuno was planning to confront Ryoma. However, every time she even thought of that kiss, her nerves failed her and she took measures to avoid him at all costs. She left his bento in his locker (she knew his combo), took the longer routes to class, and hid in the library during lunch. Not being with him at all during the school day was quite distressful; she never knew she counted on his company so much.

It was the end of the day now. Her COE meeting has been today instead of Tuesday because the vice-president couldn't make it on their usual day. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and she could still make out the "Pok! Pok!" of the tennis balls. She walked a few more steps before she felt a few drops of rain pelt her head.

"Great," Sakuno said out loud and proceeded to quicken her steps. Just then, an older boy reached out and grabbed her arm. He swiftly deposited her behind the nearest school building and took in her quivering form. By now, the rain was coming steadily and she knew her uniform was going to get drenched. However, her greatest concern was this strange teen in front of her. He wore a satisfied smirk and stood before her, his eyes raking over her body.

"Ano…can I help you?" Sakuno tried being nice at first; maybe this boy didn't mean her any harm.

"In fact, you can help me. You're pretty cute, ya know," the boy answered, bending down to her level. He reached out to touch her, but Sakuno shrank back. She had a bad feeling about him, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this rain and away from here.

"You scared girl? Too bad 'cause you're trapped now. And look at that. You're already wet," he said in a disgustingly perverted tone. He stood up, and once again looked her over, his eyes settling on her legs.

"I'd sure like to…" Sakuno didn't give him a chance to continue. In a swift motion, she kicked the boy in the chest, and bolted. She got as far as the walkway before he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back to the previous spot.

"Stop! Let me go! Ryoma! Ryoma!" Sakuno yelled at the top of her lungs, fighting the whole way.

"Feisty, aren't ya girl? No matter, I still like you," the boy murmured suggestively into her ear.

"No! Ryoma!" she yelled again.

"Why are you calling that wimp tennis player? Soon you'll be saying my name," he said as he held her against the wall of the building. Right as she was about to scream again, he clapped his hand over her mouth and whispered, "No one to save you."

------------------------------

Ryoma was in the middle of a practice match with one of the second years when he felt a few drops on his head. The Coach noticed as well and motioned for everyone to stop, pack up, and get dressed. Playing in rain wasn't safe nor smart. Everyone stalked to the changing rooms, some thrilled practice was cut short, others disappointed. ("I was killing your ass!" yelled Momo to Kaidoh, who only hissed dangerously in response)

Soon, the rain really started coming down. Ryoma quickly dressed and exited the small locker room, all the while ignoring Momo and Eiji's invitation to their favorite burger place. He was annoyed for one reason and one only: Sakuno was avoiding him again. He didn't know why, though he supposed it could be because of that kiss yesterday. Smirking, he thought, _'We'll just have to fix that then,_' and started the walk to Sakuno's house.

All of a sudden, he heard a distinctly familiar voice yell, "No! Ryoma!" It sounded like his best friend, and needless to say, this worried him. He hurried to where he thought he heard her voice coming from but was met with nothing. Then, despite all the rain soaking him and filling his ears, he picking up on a low murmuring coming from behind the nearest school building. He immediately dashed around the corner and what he saw really got his blood boiling. Sakuno's back was pressed against the wall, and an upperclassman had her pinned, his lips bent to her ear. Ryoma jumped forward and pushed the boy away, then punched him in the jaw.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed. When she called for him, she didn't really expect for him to come to her rescue, but she was ever so grateful that he had.

"What the hell? Oh, it's you-" Ryoma landed another one square in the boy's eye, which sent him staggering backward. Sakuno could only stare, wide-eyed, as he repeatedly punched and kicked the other boy.

"You dirty bastard! If Sakuno's hurt, I swear I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life! You filthy son of a bitch!" Ryoma's face was contorted, intense rage mirrored through his actions. When he didn't stop beating on the other boy, Sakuno decided to step in. She wasn't sure if Ryoma could kill him, but she believed the boy was seriously injured.

"Ryoma-kun," she spoke softly. She didn't realize how much his expression startled her until now. She'd never seen him this mad, and it frightened her. Nonetheless, she had to stop him before this beating worsened.

"Ryoma-kun," she said a little louder. With no response, she stepped up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun," was all she said as she stared into his enraged hazel eyes.

"What Sakuno? Do you want me to let this bastard go? Huh? He could've…he could've…" He trailed off then and said nothing else until he asked, "Did you hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Ryoma-kun, I just want…"

"How can you be fine?! He almost…Sakuno, you can't shrug this off. You're not-"

"You're right. I'm shaken up right now, but if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would've done. Can we please, please just get out of here?" Sakuno's voice had diminished to a plead by now and hot tears were pouring down her face.

"Please, ple-" Ryoma swiftly cut her off by gathering her into his arms and putting his mouth over hers in a kiss.

"Sakuno, Sakuno…" he whispered, kissing her cheeks, nose, and forehead before going down to her lips again. He felt her tense up even more than before under his hands but she soon relaxed. Her body shuddered in the cold, pouring ran, although her lips were warm.

"Ryoma," Sakuno whispered against his lips. She wanted to remain by his side, but not here.

"Let's go home," he replied, as he knew what she wanted. And so, the two headed home through the steady rain, sticking close to each other for warmth and comfort.

------------------------------

As soon as Sakuno emerged from the bath wearing some of Nanako's old clothes, Ryoma could only think of one word: _beautiful. _She'd dried her hair and it hung down her back, just he way he liked it. She also wore an oversized tee and shorts that were just a bit big on her petite frame. He himself had changed into a tee shirt and sweats and stood admiring Sakuno while dragging his fingers through his lengthy hair.

"Ano…" she stood in front of the entrance to the bath, unsure of what to do next. Ryoma simply beckoned her to his room. She complied but paused on the threshold.

"Is it okay for me to be in here?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah. You've been in here before," Ryoma replied, not understanding her hesitance. After catching her in the act of blushing, her real question registered, w_as it okay for them to be alone now that things were…different?_

"C'mon," he assured her and she finally set foot into the familiar bedroom. Karupin immediately came to her and she picked him up, eliciting a purr out of the feline.

"May I?" Sakuno asked, gesturing to the bed where Ryoma was currently sitting towel-drying his hair. He patted the mattress in response and Sakuno sat, feeling a little uncomfortable. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Sakuno, I-"

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun," she abruptly cut him off. "I'm sorry you had to come save me. I should've been more careful, I should've ran faster. I-" She stopped there and a single tear slid down her cheek before it trickled down her neck and disappeared.

"Will you be okay?" he asked again, scooting closer to her. With a nod, she swiped at her eyes but kept them trained on the cat on her lap.

"I'm just so sorry-"

"Stop apologizing! It's unnecessary; that bastard harassed you and he got what was coming to him," Ryoma replied, firm in his resolution.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno sighed quietly.

"What is it?" he asked and they turned to face each other. She silently took in his hair soft and tussled. His eyes, which seemed to smolder more these days. His lips, inviting, tantalizing, all those adjectives that denoted one thing: desire. Before shyness could seize her, she leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

"For saving me," she explained. Even so, his eyes were slightly wider than usual. It was daring, and totally unlike her, but Ryoma had always had a knack for evoking surprising actions from her. Karupin took that moment to leap to the floor and ran out the open door.

The two teens sat for a few seconds before Sakuno tentatively asked, "How do you feel…about me?" Ryoma could only blink. How did he feel? There was so much… She mistook his silence and immediately tried to retract her statement.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't like me that way and I just misinterpreted…" As Sakuno prattled on, she couldn't help but feel that if Ryoma didn't have feelings for her, then all he was doing was toying with her emotions.

"Baka," he muttered softly.

"Eh?"

Ryoma suddenly leaned forward and took her lips in his, making Sakuno jump in surprise. She soon relaxed and moved forward, making herself comfortable. The kiss ended all too soon for her but as soon as they moved only a few inches apart, he asked, "Does that tell you how I feel?"

Sakuno could only grin and roll her eyes. Her hands came up to her cheeks before she replied, "Sure."

This time, Ryoma's arms came around her waist and the kiss lasted much longer. When they broke apart once more, Ryoma said with a devilish grin, "Guess we know how you feel."

"Mou, Ryoma-kun!" she replied with a pink pout. "You're too cute," he whispered lowly and resumed his favorite activity.

------------------------------

"What?! What do you mean date my granddaughter?!" The two had gone to Coach Ryuzaki about two weeks since confirming their feelings.

"Look, I like Sakuno-chan. She likes me. I just wanted to get the okay from you first," Ryoma explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, I guess that's alright…Sakuno?" Coach R. turned to her granddaughter.

"It's okay, Oba-san. I like Ryoma-kun," was all Sakuno said, albeit with a blush.

"Alright then, Ryoma-kun. Make my granddaughter happy! And if you don't, you know what'll happen!" Coach R. loomed over Ryoma's figure to which he barely retained his classic stoic expression.

"Will do," and he and Sakuno made their way to the door before he remembered something else.

"Oh, that night at the dance? I'm the one who made Sakuno late," he calmly said. Little did he know, Coach R. had looks that could kill. He quickly grabbed Sakuno by the hand and the two exited the house.

After a few seconds of walking, Sakuno mused over the past year. First she'd separated herself almost entirely from Ryoma. Then, they'd struck that deal. After that, they'd become friends, all the while growing closer and closer. And finally, the two were together, thought they hadn't had to change much at all. They walked to and from school and ate lunch together as always. They'd gotten the kissing part down pat, which was the best part to Ryoma. Among other things. Yes, their relationship was a very satisfying one to Sakuno.

A relationship that had proven to be a journey full of anticipations.

* * *

The above exchange was the "request" mentioned in Chapter 12. I'm debating whether or not to put an epilouge, so tell me what you want in your reviews. Epilouge or no epilouge? Hope you enjoyed this last chapter!


	15. Rendered Finished

A/N: Welcome one and all to the epilogue of JoA. I'm late with posting this up, though I'm happy to say that almost all of you wanted to see this last bit that I have to offer you. It's really short compared to the last chapter, but it's something nonetheless. Please enjoy this and drop a review! Love ya all, KurukiXV/Nissa

* * *

Two years later…

Cheers were heard from everywhere as teens hugged each other and family members. They'd graduated and were officially adults. Sakuno embraced Tomo in glee and didn't notice her boyfriend come up behind her. So when Tomo hastily excused herself, saying something about "kicking Horio for saying I'd never make it", Sakuno whirled around to congratulate some of her other friends and was met with Ryoma. She ran into his arms and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my gosh…we graduated!" Sakuno exclaimed once they'd broke apart and before he could get in a response, Sakuno kissed him full on the mouth. It wasn't often that she initiated contact, but he didn't mind. Not one bit.

Three years later…

"I'm going to the United States." When he told her the news, she was surprisingly receptive.

"I knew you would be going eventually," she replied. "How long?"

"A…year or more."

"Okay," she responded bravely, trying to ignore the tears welling in her eyes. She knew being the girlfriend of a rising tennis star would be difficult, but she could only prepare for his leaving so much.

"Sakuno," he said her name soothingly and held her in his arms as she finally broke down and cried. He hated to see her this way, but he did have a promising career and tennis was his passion. So why did he feel regret already?

"I'll be okay," she whispered. And he kissed her with all his heart and soul because she loved him. And he loved her as well.

5 ½ years later…

Sakuno was eating chips and blankly staring at her television screen. Much had happened in the past couple of years and to Sakuno, life wasn't a great experience at the moment. Ryoma was away doing God knows what in America and beyond, her grandmother was ill and her current job was stressing her out. Just then, the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, Sakuno went to answer the door. Who would show up at 10:30 at night? The person behind the door was the person she least expected to see and least wanted to see.

"Ryoma," she breathed and promptly tried to close the door. She couldn't face him, not after what she'd heard.

"Sakuno!" She heard him on the other side of the door knocking once more.

"Go away," she said weakly, her back to the one thing separating them. Why was he back when he clearly had another occupation?

"Sakuno! Let me…"

She flung the door open and asked, "Why are you here? And how do you know where I live?!"

"What do you mean 'why-'"

"Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend in the United States?" she spat with contempt.

"What? No, Sakuno, you've got it all wrong-"

"I do? Then tell me, what happened exactly, Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma hadn't seen her this intense before. Sometimes it came out in small bursts, but she'd never been nearly this upset with him before.

"I went to America, played tennis, went on tour to a few other countries, played more tennis, won a lot of trophies and medals, and made a good amount of money. What else would I be doing?" he answered her, almost incredulous to the nasty look on her face.

"Don't even…I saw you with her! There were photos of you guys on the news, in the magazines. You must be very hap-" In one swift motion, he stepped up and kissed her long and hard. When she finally broke it to catch her breath, he spoke before she could get a word out.

"That woman is a clothing designer. She wants to make a whole line of sporting goods with my name on it. She is merely a business associate. Why would I want to leave the one person who matters most to me?! I love _you_, Sakuno!" He said all of this in only a few breaths with a look of utter determination upon his face. There was no way she would slip away from him. Not again.

"I'm so sorry! I completely misunderstood! I'm so, so sorry!" she cried, apologizing with fervor.

"You must hate me now," she muttered, collapsing onto the couch.

"Not at all," Ryoma replied.

"Weren't you listening? I love you," he murmured and embraced her once again. Sakuno's feelings of guilt and frustration faded as she was taken over by love and sheer joy of his return.

"I shouldn't have left for so long," he whispered some time later.

"It's okay, you're here now."

Six years later…

"Marry me," he stated, taking out the most beautiful ring Sakuno had ever seen. Her eyes were wide and even though she didn't know it, she was holding her breath.

After a few seconds, she regained her bearings and exclaimed, "Yes!" Ryoma gave his signature smirk and then slid the ring onto her finger. She immediately held it up to examine it and then hugged her new fiancé.

"Congrats, you're soon to be Mrs. Echizen," Ryoma said smugly after he'd kissed her.

"Thanks, and you're soon to be married to me, Ryuzaki Sakuno," she replied playfully.

"Very true," he responded and the two shared a happy smile.

Eight years later…

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through the window. It was a bright morning and the bedroom was bathed in the soft yellow light. That was a good sign; fair weather was perfect for Ryoma's tennis practice. Well, since he was so good, he didn't need much practice, but getting out of shape wasn't in the question. Said person then stirred from below Sakuno, seeing as he was using her as a pillow of sorts. She ran her fingers through his lengthy hair with a smile on her face. He was her husband, her best friend, and the world to her. She watched as he slowly raised his head, that luxurious mop of hair tickling her all the while.

"Good morning, Ryoma," she spoke softly and he tiredly returned her smile.

"Sakuno," he said and rose up to kiss her softly.

"You should probably get up," she replied.

"I'll stay here as long as I want," he responded, gathering her into his arms and kissing her again.

"You have…practice…today," she managed to get out.

"It can wait," he said lowly and the next time their lips met, Sakuno wasn't able to say anything at all. Not that she wanted to, because in the end, the best place to be was beside Ryoma.


End file.
